Into The Inferno
by IAmVictorious
Summary: After Trina burns down the house, Tori is forced to stay with the last person on earth she'd want to stay with. But will that all change?
1. And I Set Fire To the Rain! Er, House

Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated Mini-Victorious yet but this is a good new story! I promise I will update it soon! Right now this is a new story that had just come to me! Hope you like it! Tell me in the reviews if you do! :D

"Bye Trina! I'm leaving!" I yelled as I grabbed my PearPhone off its charging dock. "Whoa! Whoa! Where are you going?"She demanded, avocado mask still on her face. "To the pier. With Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade." "And you didn't invite me?" she sounded truly offended. "Like Jade always says, 'No one likes you.'" Her mouth twisted at my mention of Jade. "And besides," I said looking her up and down. "You look like you're busy." She pouted and then whined, "But you were supposed to cook dinner tonight!" My parents were on some kind of trip. Again. And they left me in charge of Trina. Again. Like come on! Who's supposed to be the older sister here? "Trina! You're like, a year older than me! It's not that hard to make ramen or hamburgers!" I said exasperated. She was making me late. "Hamburgers have too much carbs! You know that!" She scolded me. "Then go down to Nozu with one of you're so called friends! Please! I'm _sure_ you can find something!" she crossed her arms and huffed. "Goodbye Trina!" I called over my shoulder as I shut the door.

"And you just left her there?" Andre asked as he slurped on the slushy he had just bought. "Yup." I said taking a bite into my pretzel. "I'm sure she's fine. She's just being over dramatic. As always." I rolled my eyes. Typical Trina. "Yeah like Trina's ever fine." Jade said crushing a nacho chip from her plate in her hand. "Sometimes I wonder how a girl as annoying as her could be walking around on this earth." She grinned. "You're sister just might be the 8th wonder of the world Vega." I sighed. "You might be right about that." I said half laughing. Cat and Robbie walked up to the table. "Hey guys! Look what Robbie won me!" She said brandishing a ridiculously huge purple tiger in all our faces. "Why would a girl like you need such a huge ass tiger like that?" Jade questioned. Cat shrugged. "I have no idea! But I'm gonna give it to my brother!" I looked up confused. "Why your brother?" I asked. "Cause he loves tigers! And the color purple!" Yup shouldn't have asked. I actually deserved that though, know that from Cat you can never get a straight answer. "Hey, Andre, can you come with me to get a funnel cake?" I asked. I had to take a walk. I just hope Trina's doing fine.

Trina's POV

So that little runt left me here by myself. Ok, I think I can handle this. I took the pack of hamburgers out the freezer and put them straight in the oven. That's how you cook them right? I turned the oven on and set it to 450 degrees. Seemed high enough. I smiled. Tori was right. I _could_ do this on my own. I popped a strawberry from the fridge in my mouth and bounced up the stairs, ignoring the burning smell coming from the kitchen. It was probably just my burgers cooking.

Tori's POV

Ok seriously, something is very, very wrong. Trina hasn't called me or whine about how much "carbs" she'd be eating tonight. And Trina _always _complains. Standing in line for the funnel cake with me, Andre saw my look of worry and smiled. "I'm pretty sure Trina can handle herself." I cocked my head to the side and looked at him sideways. Was he for real? "Did you forget who my sister is?" I asked slowly. Maybe he hit his head on the way over here. He laughed. "No, but I do know she does have her shining moments. Trust me, it's not like she'll burn the house down." I shivered. Why does it feel like she could? I don't like the feeling I'm getting… Just then, Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie came skidding in front of me. Jade was deathly pale, Cat was whimpering, and Robbie had a worried look on his face. "Um what's up with you guys?" I asked. "You freaks look like you've seen a ghost." Beck shook his head. "Have you called Trina yet?" he asked urgently. "No." I said slowly. "Why?" Jade gulped. "We saw fire trucks heading in the direction of your house." She said breathlessly. My heart stopped. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah.." Cat nodded her face twisted into a scared glace. "Well? What are we waiting for then? We have to get over there!" "Vega…" Jade's voice trailed. "I don't think we'll make it." Tears started running down my face. I angrily wiped them away. "We'll just have to try."

Trina's POV

Okay, now I seriously think something's burning. The air in my room is thick, and there was I'm coughing. I get up and open the door. I squeak in horror. The whole upstairs is filled with thick, dark smoke, and I looked over the railing to find the whole downstairs ablaze. This is bad, this is really bad. I grab some of my things and run to Tori's room and grab some of hers. Her laptop, some clothes, stuff like that. And I ran down the stairs and out the door. I felt my hip buzzing and I pulled out my PearPhone. I typed in my password and the screen lit up with a pic of the last person I wanted calling me right now. Tori. But, I had to tell her what happened. The firefighters were already coming up the block, and fast. I stepped aside, when they pulled up and the fire marshal ordered me across the street. "Hello?" My voice cracked as I breathed into the phone. "Trina! Thank god you're okay! What happened?" She's not mad, but she's about to be. "Uhh.. Let's just say you might have to stay with someone for a few days… or weeks." There was silence on the other end, and I had thought she hung up. Until I heard, "_You burned the house down?"_ "Geez Tori, if you were any louder you would have blown my ear off!" I yelled back. "Forget about your stupid ear! What about our house? What are we gonna say to mom and dad?" Oh. I hadn't thought about them. Yup. I'm dead. "We're dead!" I squeaked. "Oh no, I'm not! _You_ are! And you're going to be the one to explain this mess to mom and dad!" she growled. "Well, _you_ left me in the house alone to hang out with your friends at the pier even after you were told to look after me!" She was silent for a minute and then said, "We better have insurance." I smirked. If I'm going down, she's going down with me.

Tori's POV

As Andre pulled onto the block, the worse that I had thought would happen happened. She actually burned the house down. I saw Trina standing across the street clutching her phone and holding two backpacks. She must've grabbed what she could. As I walked closer to her, I saw she had soot smeared on the side of her face, her hair was filled with clumps of ash. Her eyes were puffy, and her clothes were torn and charred. I had been so angry at her; I almost forgot she had been in a real fire. A real fire that could have killed her. I hugged her and squeezed her tight. "Are you okay?" I asked tears in my eyes. She smiled. "As okay as I'm gonna be." She handed me my school bag. It was covered in everything she was covered in. I opened it and found my school books were still in it of course, my toothbrush, random pieces of clothes, my laptop, my song writing book, pictures of me and my friends, and my favorite sneakers. It's like she knew what to save for me. I smiled. Andre was right. Trina does have her shining moments.

By the time the firefighters had the flames contained, our house was a charred wreck. The front door had fallen off, the second floor had collapsed, and all you could see was the skeleton out line of what it used to be. I whimpered. This was going to be really hard to explain. "Wow Tori, I never thought I would actually say this, but I truly feel sorry for you." Jade said walking up the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes. Is she really being sarcastic at a time like this? Yeah, she is. Because shes Jade. "Look Jade," I sighed. I don't need your fake sympathy." She smiled. "It's not fake. I'm being sincere." She said pretending to be hurt. Yeah I don't need this. I walked away throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Wait!" She called after me. "Where are you going to go?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Damn. She was right. Where would I go? And better yet, where _could_ I go? I had no money, and home was definitely not an option. I slowly turned on my hell. "Some where." I responded. I didn't turn back around to start walking again. Because she knew I was lying. She smirked and walked up to me. "You could stay at my house." She offered. Okay. Where was this coming from? Jade's never this nice to me. I would have thought she would have just laughed in my face and left. But here she is, offering me a place to stay. "What? So you can torture me?" I said trying to sound offended. She chuckled. Damn it. She knew I was lying again.

"You can stay here and sleep in the grass." She said laughing again. "I heard its very comfy. Or," She extended her hand, and looked at me caringly. Kay, the smog definitely went to her head. But, it's an offer I can't refuse. I had nowhere else right? I grabbed her hand and she dragged me to her car. Maybe it had went to my head too. Trina looked up and saw me being dragged away by Jade. "Hey! What about me? Where am I gonna stay?" I didn't know who else to suggest, so I said, "You could stay with Cat!" Trina cocked her head to the side and looked at Cat. She giggled and dragged her to Andre's car. "Oh come on! This is not fair!" I heard her say as Jade pulled off. I took one good last look at what used to be the Vega family household before we left the block. I heard Trina call my name, but I didn't look back.


	2. Rain, Parties, and Brothers, Oh My!

Hey guys! So I got some bad news! My mom like blocked this. AGAIN. So ill update as much as I can! Ok? And everyone seems to like this story! So here's the second chapter! :D Mini-Victorious will be updated soon I promise!

Tori's POV

I didn't realize how late it was until I got into the car and looked at the radio clock. It was nearly 11. This has been a very stressful evening and I just want to go to bed. I began to drift into sleep, but was jolted awake by the sound of Jade turning up the volume on the radio. "Really Jade?" I asked looking at her slightly turning my head. I was too tired to really give her a stare. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for waking you up Tori. " She smiled. "You did that shit on purpose and you know it." I said rubbing my eyes. If she was going to keep me up, then I was going to stay up. No use trying to catch some shut eye with her acting like this. She grinned. "Good. You're up. There's so much more going on in LA at night anyway." Why was she telling me this? It's not like I was in the mood to go anywhere. "Relax Vega. We're going to my house. Once we get there you can crawl into a nice warm bed." "Thank you." I said letting out a tired sigh. She chuckled.

20 minutes later we pulled up to a huge house. It had big wooden doors, and a fountain in the front yard. "Wow Jade." I said breathless. "You didn't tell me you were loaded." She laughed. "Yeah well, I don't like to put my personal business out there." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house.

Pulling me up the stairs, I had no time to get a good view of my new temporary home. She finally stopped dragging me when we got to a big white door. She pointed to it. "Your room." She then pointed to a door across the hall. It was black, and there was a "J" on the front of it, made out of broken scissors. "My room." I cocked an eyebrow. I may be tired but I'm not stupid. She saw my expression and laughed. "I was joking Vega. Take a joke." She opened the door to my room and pushed me in. "Well, don't just stand there. Go to bed! You were complaining how tired you were before, so now's you're chance to get some sleep!" She said before she shut the door. When she left, I took a good look at my so called new room. As I looked around, I got a feeling why she had picked this room out of the zillions of rooms in the house for me. The walls were turquoise, my all time favorite color, and there was a huge window overlooking the pool in the back yard. What an idiot I would be passing up staying at a place like this! I smiled to myself. I grabbed my bag off the floor and dumped its contents on the huge bed. I surveyed what I had to wear. Trina had really outdone herself. She saved 4 t-shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of socks, and some underwear. She even saved my pajamas. I got ready for bed and sighed to myself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Not even 2 hours into sleep, I was jolted awake by the sound of thunder. I looked outside the window to see it was pouring rain. Great. Where was this rain when the house was on fire? The sky boomed in response, and this time I nearly fell out of bed. Ok, ok, Mother Nature, I'm sorry. I'll be a little less sour about my house burning down. I sighed and rolled out of bed. There was no use staying in here by myself. I looked at the digital clock on the grand dresser in front of the bed. 2am. Hopefully Jade will still be up. I silently opened my door and tiptoed across the hall. I stopped in front of her door and took a breath. Opening it just a bit, I looked inside her room letting the light from the moon and the lightening from the storm wash over it. I inwardly groaned. _Aw man, she's asleep._ I thought as I watched her chest rise and fall; her black brown hair moving with every breath. I slowly cracked the door a little bit more, and crept in. "Jade." I whispered, slightly shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something incoherent, and shooed me off. "Jade!" I said a little louder. Still, nothing. _Okay._ I thought to myself. _You wanna be stubborn, be stubborn_. I reached forward to tug at her hair, but before I could even touch a strand, a pale hand shot up and snatched my arm. I covered my mouth with my free hand to prevent myself from screaming and causing everyone else in the house to wake up. The hand, which I came to identify as Jade's of course, twisted my wrist. I began to silently writhe in pain and try and release myself from her grip.

No such luck. With every turn I made, her hand turned in the opposite direction causing instant pain. I let out a little whimper and whispered pleadingly, "Please Jade! Wake up!" her hand released its painful grip, and my right arm was once again free. I heard a low chuckle. "Who said I was sleeping?" Jade said grinning like an idiot. She rolled over and looked me straight in the face. "If I wasn't so tired, I would kill you." I said attending to my throbbing wrist. "Yeah, like that will happen." She said her eyes still fixated on me. "What're you doing in my room at 2am anyway?" She asked cocking her head questioningly. Here was the hard part. Explaining to her why I had just gone through all that trouble to make it into her room. I didn't want to tell her, but yet I had to anyway, because I was too much of a coward to go back into my room tonight. My tan skin became hot and red. "Can I… sleep with you tonight?" I asked looking everywhere but Jade's face.

She laughed. "What? Vega's afraid of a little thunder?" "No!" I said. "Yes.." She grinned. "Aw, the poor baby. I wish I could help you Tori, but I'm not your mom." I knew she was going to do that. "Please Jade? I really don't wanna be in that big room by myself." I finally looked at her face, searching for approval. She sighed. "Fine. Get in here Vega." She said lifting the sheets. I squealed with glee and hugged her tight. "Thanks Jade!" I said before plopping down on a pillow. She watched me get comfortable, and then turned over and said, "You're welcome. Now shut up so we both can get some sleep." I giggled and closed my eyes. Not so bad for my first night at Jade's house.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Ok, where did Jade go? I rolled over to find a note she had left for me. It said,

"If you are reading this, then you finally woke up. Congrats. Head downstairs get some breakfast and meet me by the pool –J"

I looked over at the clock. It was almost 1 in the afternoon. Fuck it. I'll just go meet Jade. My stomach growled. Kay, maybe I could eat a muffin or 2. I slipped on a pair of socks and went downstairs. The kitchen alone was breathtaking. It was huge! I took a muffin out a basket on the kitchen island and walked through the back doors leading into the back yard. Again. Huge. Everything here is big! I searched around for Jade and found her floating in the pool. She was wearing a black bikini, her hair was in a messy bun, and her Ray-Bans glistened in the sun.

"Glad you could make it Vega." She said smiling, her smile lifting her sun glasses off her face. "Well you did leave a very specific note." I said holding up the piece of paper. "I need you to help me with something." She said still looking at me through her sun glasses. "With what?" I asked suspicious, biting into my muffin. "Is is something illegal?" I said, chewing. She laughed. "Have a little faith Tori. It's not something illegal." "Okay.." I said still not believing her. "What do you want me to help you do?" She gave me a devilish smile. "A party."

Trina's POV

Okay so I woke up this morning in Cat's bed. Not so much a pleasant way to wake up, but at least I had a bed. Cat had already gotten up, so I got dressed and went to go explore around her house. What a weird family. There were knife marks trailing along the walls, and there was a hole punched in one of the bedroom doors. That must be her brother's room. Remind me to stay far away from that. Going down the stairs I saw Cat at the kitchen table, pouring milk into her cereal. Phew. I never thought I would say it, but she seems to be the only normal one in this house. I walked up to her and smiled. "Hey." I said sitting in front of her. "Hi." She said sticking her spoon in her bowl. "How'd you sleep?" I wanted to be honest with her and say horribly, but I couldn't do that to the poor girl. Besides, when has Trina Vega ever told the truth? "Like a baby." I said forcing a smile. "Good." She said smiling back. "You wanna go to Jade's house and visit Tori?" Cat asked. I cocked my head at her for the second time in 24 hours. Why would I want to go to Jade's house? Even if I was worried sick about Tori, which I am, why would I go to Jade's house? She doesn't like me and I don't like her. Tori doesn't feel that way but her decision shouldn't affect me. "Ok maybe not." She said studying my expression. My pocket buzzed again and I saw I had a text from Tori.

"PLEASE MAKE CAT BRING YOU OVER HERE. Need help with something.- Tori"

I smiled again. This time not by force. "You know what?" I said grabbing Cat's hand. "What?" she asked. "We should go over to Jade's house." And then I picked up her brother's car keys and dragged her out the front door. "But my cereal!" Cat whined. "We'll stop at a 7-11! Just come on! Tori needs our help!" I said throwing her in the passenger seat of her brother's car. "Kay Kay!" she said as we sped off.

Tori's POV

"Why do you want to throw a party?" I asked Jade passing her a towel as she got out the pool. "Because," She said pulling out the bun and drying her hair, "You're staying here, and I sorta wanna celebrate that." I stopped walking beside her and cocked my head. "Okay, now tell me the _real_ reason why you're throwing this spontaneous party." I said raising an eyebrow. She sighed. "My parents are going away for a week." "And?" I said prompting her. "There has to be more than that." "Well, my little brother's the one throwing the party." Ok, now I was confused. Did she really just say her _little_ brother? She rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think Vega." She said getting annoyed. "Well, what is it then?" I asked. "I owe him. For something he caught me doing… He promised not to tell my parents, just as long as I throw him a highschool party." I finally understood. "Ooooh ok now, I get it." I clapped my hands together. "Welp, I don't want to know what you did, but I'll help you." Jade's face almost lit up. "But," I said waving a finger, "Trina and Cat are coming to help." And her face went dark. "Trina. Of all people. Really Tori?" she growled. I shrugged. "What? She was the only person besides Cat I could think of. Besides, Robbie and André are busy, and I _know_ you don't want Beck here." She sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Just make sure you get the job done." "Aye, Aye, Captain." I said saluting her. "You're such a nerd Vega." She said, pushing me playfully.

When Trina and Cat arrived, Jade was not pleasant. "Hi Jade!" Cat chimed. "It's 4 in the afternoon, Cat. No one is that happy at 4 in the afternoon." Jade said, fighting off a hug from the shorter girl. She gave up, pouted and crossed her arms. Jade didn't budge. "You know damn well how I feel about hugs, Cat." Cat looked up at Jade and smiled. "Yeah I know. I just thought you needed one." Jade frowned. "I don't. Wipe that stupid smile off your face and get to work." She said walking away. "Hey! Wait a minute!" I said grabbing her wrist. "Where are you going?" She grinned at me and shook my grip. "I'm going to go set up the beer pong." I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing that means you're not helping us?" She laughed. "If it wasn't clear before, no, I'm not." I sighed. "Whatever. I don't even know what kind of 13 year old would play beer pong." Jade chuckled. "You'd be surprised. My brother's good. Jaden's a real pro." I cocked my head. "His name is Jaden?" Trina asked. "That almost sounds like-" "Jade, I know." Jade said rolling her eyes. "My parents aren't very creative." Cat laughed. "Well neither are yours," She shot at Cat. "You're brother's name is Matt." "Yeah, but it was almost Natt. True story." Cat said seriously. Jade sighed in annoyance. "I'm leaving now." She said walking off. "Fine. You got one hour then you're helping us!" I said shooing her off. Who needs her anyway? Besides, all I cared about was this not ending badly. Cat sneezed and dropped a bunch of cups. Yeah, it was going to end badly.


	3. Alls Fair In Love and Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 3! :D Wow so many good reviews! Thanks you guys! :') This one was the funniest to write! Enjoy! :D

Tori's POV

Okay, so we had managed to get the party going. Without Jade. We decorated the backyard, and put up paper lanterns. Trina decided we should bring out the "big guns" and gave me her I.D. to get some beer. I had run to the store and gotten some food and stuff too, while Cat and Trina combined their musical preferences and came up with an awesome playlist. Right now Starships by Nicki Minaj was playing loudly in the speakers.

I walked over to Jade, who was yelling up at a window. "Come down here!" she commanded. The window flew open, and a young boy with black brown hair leaned out of it. Holy crap. He was a splitting image of her. Right down to the sea green streak in his hair. "No!" he yelled, his voice almost being drowned out by the music. "Why not? I spent all this time putting this bullshit party together for you! The least you could do is come down here and enjoy it you little shit!" she said shaking a fist at him. Jaden flipped his sister off and shut the window. "That son of a bitch!" she said darting for the door. I stepped in front of her. "Whoa! Whoa! Jade! What are you gonna do to him?" I asked. She glared at me. "What the fuck do you think I'm gonna do Vega? Drag his ass out!"

"By his neck?"

"I don't see why not!"

"That's child abuse, Jade!"

"Like I give 2 shits!"

"Okay," I said trying to calm her down, "Before you go dragging anyone, a minor at that, anywhere by his neck, I think you should let me go talk to him." "Why you?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Because," I said grinning. "I'm a natural peacemaker." She laughed. "Good luck. He's a stubborn child." "Oh like his sister? Yeah, I think I got this."

I walked up the stairs feeling the thump of the music outside through my sneakers. Even if I didn't know where Jaden's room was, it wasn't hard to tell which one was his. It was almost Identical to Jade's, except his door was red, and it had a sign on it that said, "No Jade's Allowed!" Yeah. This was his room. I knocked. "Go away Jade!" I heard him call from somewhere within the room. "It's not Jade, it's her friend, Tori."

The door slowly cracked open, and he popped his head out looking me up and down. The little perv. "You're hot. Come in." he said widening the door for me. "Gee, thanks." I said rolling my eyes and sitting down on his bed. I looked around his room. Pretty normal for a 13 year old. Anime posters, girls in bikinis, stuff like that. "Alright," he sighed sitting next to me, dragging my attention back to him. "Let's cut to the chase. Jade sent you up here, didn't she?" he said raising a pierced eyebrow. God they are so much alike. "Well sort of. But why do you wanna stay all cooped up in here?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted this... But now I don't know." "There's hot girls outside." I offered. "There's a hot girl in here." He said smiling devilishly. Oh ew. Seriously? He was hitting on me? I am way too old for him. He needs to take a hint. I sighed. "Ok, what's it gonna take for you to get out there before your sister comes in here and pops your head off?" he thought. "Oh, it was a bad idea to flip her off wasn't it?" "Hell yeah." I said nodding. Then he grinned. "How about a kiss?" Excuse me? "You're kidding. You're joking right?"

"Nope. I'm really not." Ugh. "Fine!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "But _no _tongue!" leaning forward on the bed, I got real close to his face. "You sure you want this?" I whispered, grinning. He nodded turning red. I chuckled and brought my lips to his. I had to admit, the boy was a good kisser. I wonder if Jade's this good. When I finally pulled away, he seemed stuck into place.

"Jaden?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

He snapped out of it.

"Yeah! I'm good! I'm awesome! I'm fine! Totally!"

I laughed. "Good."

I took his hand and led him downstairs. When we reached the back door, I let go of his hand and said, "Don't tell Jade!" he nodded and ran off.

"Damn, Tori," Jade said almost scaring me. "I didn't actually believe you could get him down. How'd you do it?" I licked my lips. Her face lit up with realization. "Tori you didn't." "I did." "_You kissed my brother?"_ It wasn't anger, it was more like disbelief. "Yeah. It was the only way to get him down here." I said shrugging. "Tori…" Jade said, her eyes watching her brother in the distance, who was dancing with a bunch of girls. "What?" I asked confused. I looked at her face. She looked like she was on the verge of laughing. "My brother has a crush on you." "_What?" _ "Yeah, Should have told you that." "_Jadelyn West! I swear to god I will kill you!"_ I heard myself shriek as I chased after her. "Go ahead! Kill me!" She said laughing and running. "Me gone would mean less competition for my brother!"I skidded to a halt. Whoa. What did _that_ mean? She seemed to realize what she said too, because she looked at me like a deer in headlights and ran off into the backyard.

Trina's POV

I have to admit, this was a pretty fucking awesome party. There were even girls here from Northridge. Pretty freaking sweet if you ask me. Glancing around, I noticed certain bubbly redhead was missing from my side. Where the hell was Cat? Sprinting off in the distance, I saw Jade. Maybe she knew where Cat was. Starting after her, I ran into Tori.

"Have you seen Cat?"

"Have you seen Jade?"

She shook her head. "Nope." I nodded mines. "Thanks. And I saw Jade run in that direction." I said pointing over to where I had just seen her. She thanked me and ran off. Why were they chasing after each other? What, they're playing hide and seek tag or something? Who's the 13 year old now? Oh well. Neither my problem nor my concern.

I finally found Cat. She was at the pool bar. I walked close to where she was and saw what she was doing. Oh my god… She was doing shots... with a Northridge girl! A Blonde one at that! And she was _winning_! What kind of sick twisted alternate universe have I stepped into? A one where Cat Valentine is basically a redheaded Ke$ha? The blonde girl raised up her arms signaling she had enough. "36 to 24! Go Cat!" I heard Robbie yell. Wait Robbie? Where the hell did Robbie come from? And knowing him, the boys weren't far behind. Sure enough, Beck was flirting with a brunette, and Andre was dancing for a group of girls. Great. Who else is here? "Hi Trina." I turned around and face palmed. Really? Sinjin? Come on! Who's next? Mrs. Lee? Hope? I can't. I give up. "I gotta take a waz." I told Sinjin walking past him inside the house.

Tori's POV

"Jade?" I called out. "Jade! Where the hell are you?" "Shit Vega I wouldn't want you moaning my name. It's loud enough with you just yelling it." She said, coming out from behind a tree. "Umm… I don't know how to respond to that." I said blushing. She looked at me lazily. "What do you want Tori?" I started picking at the bark on a nearby oak. "What you said earlier. I want to know what you meant." "Just what it was meant to mean Tori." She said lighting a cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked." I said changing the subject. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Tori." She sighed looking me straight in the eye. She took a drag and then threw the smoke on the ground extinguishing it with her boot.

"It was a joke."

"What?"

"I said it was a joke!" she yelled punching a tree. I jumped. I had never seen jade this made before. Where was this anger coming from? "Jade..." I said reaching for her arm. She pulled away. "Leave me alone." She said walking away. "Jade! Come back!" I yelled. She didn't turn around.

Trina's POV

I lost Cat again. I half expected her to be passed out in a bush somewhere. But when I finally did find her, she was sitting on the porch clutching a red plastic cup like her life depended on it. "Cat, Cat, sweety are you ok?" she looked at me blankly. Her eyes were glossy. "Cat honey, are you high?" she nodded slowly, and grabbed my shirt. "Take me home. Please." She said pleadingly. "Ok sweety, I will just let me check up on Tori." I looked at my watch. It was nearly 4 am. Everyone had gone, and the only people left were me, Cat, Jade, her brother and Tori. Jade had walked past me a few minutes ago scowling and angry. She didn't even notice her brother was passed out floating lifelessly in the pool beer bottle in hand. What happened with her and Tori? I definitely wasn't gonna ask her. So I waited for Tori. She finally emerged, looking like she had been crying. "Hey Tor, whites wrong?" I asked. "Why doesn't she like me? I do stuff to help her, and she just brushes me off." At first I didn't know who she was talking about. Till I remembered who just walked past me. Man that girl is seriously messed up! "Go talk to her." She shook her head. "I can't. She won't let me talk to her. It's like if she think she does, I won't like what I'll find out."

I hugged her, and then gave her the best sisterly advice I could give her. "Go talk to her. Ask her why she won't tell you anything and hope for the best." "Thanks Trina." She said wiping her eyes. "You're welcome Tori." I said smiling. Tori looked at Cat.

"What's wrong with Cat?"

"She's… on a little field trip."

"She's high?"

"As a hang glider in the Alps."

"Sheesh."

"Don't you have a certain emo chick to talk to?"

"Oh yeah! Later!" Tori said running into the house. Good luck to her. She needs it.

Tori POV

I walked up the stairs and went straight to Jade's room. I knocked on the door. No response. So I sorta banged on it. A pair of scissors came through the door a few inches away from my face. Huge response.

"Jade, that almost hit me."

"That was the point, Vega."

"Just let me in. Please?"

The door flew open. "Get in here." She said pilling me. She threw me on the bed. "I'll ask you again. What the hell do you want, Tori?" "The truth. The truth behind what you said earlier."

"You're still on that?"

"Yes I'm still on that! Jade! I'm not your enemy! I'm your friend for crying out loud! Just tell me why you said what you said!"

"You wanna know so badly, fine! You wanna know _why _I said what I said? It's because I like you! I like you god damn it!"

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"You like me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I really don't know what to say…"

"Then kiss me."

"Jade, I don't think it works that way. Besides I don't think I feel the same way."

Her mouth twitched.

"I was afraid of that."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"Shut up Tori." She said pushing me back on the bed.

"What? You said it yourself." I said teasing her.

"Don't tempt me Tori." She said grinning. "Tempt you to do what?"I asked clueless. "You really wanna know?" Then it hit me. "Well, no, never mind I just thought about it." She laughed. "You're such a wuss Vega." "I can't argue with you on that one." She shook her head.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No. I'm a wide awake drunk."

"You're drunk? I could have sworn you were sober!"

"Don't tease me. I'm serious."

"So when will you pass out?"

"As soon as I stop having dirty thoughts about you."

She glared at me.

"I'm kidding."

She shook her head.

"What? Too soon?"

She looked me in the eyes, like she was searching for something.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just hot when you're drunk."

"Thank you?" I said cocking my head. I could tell she was studying my body.

"Jade, sweety, my eyes are up here."

She blushed and she mumbled "Sorry."

"It's ok." I stretched.

"You want some pancakes?"

"No it's 5 am. What? You have the munchies?"

"No, but Cat does."

"What do you mean?"

"She smoked a blunt."

Jade laughed.

"That's just fucking priceless."

"Tis it is."

She inched closer to me and closed the space between us. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. I didn't know what else to do, I kissed her back.

Remember when I said she might be a good kisser? Man I was so right! When she pulled away, I frowned.

"Jade, I'm not bi."

She grinned.

"Neither am I."

I looked at the clock. It was nearly 6 am. I was beginning to get tired.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said getting up.

"You could sleep in here with me." She suggest hopefully

"Nah I think I need to be alone tonight."

"Kay. See you in the morning."

"It's already morning Jade."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah I do. Night."

"Night." She shut the door behind me.

What the heck just happened? I think I need to sleep. Like badly. At least ill have the strength to clean up the mess I made. And I didn't mean the party. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was Jaden, and he was soaking wet. His hair was full of twigs and leaves, and he had an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"Umm… Are you okay?"

He looked at me blankly.

"I drank 7 beers, threw up, and smoked blunt with Cat. I'm just dandy."

I laughed.

"You are your sister's brother."

He laughed a little and went into his room. I didn't realize it until now, but I was in a war zone. Jade wanted me, and so did her brother. And I just kissed both of them. I shook my head. Let the games begin.


	4. The Morning After

Hey! Another chapter another day! Haha! Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I promise ill update quicker soon! Meanwhile, enjoy! :D

Tori's POV

The next morning was terrible. I had a hangover, and the events from yesterday were still fresh in my mind. I had to remind myself that most of it had only been a few hours ago, when it had ultimately felt like forever. Recalling what happened didn't take much, because the two people I had kissed were right outside my door. And one of them I had to go to school with tomorrow. Great.

I didn't want to leave my room for breakfast, but the more I paced, the more I felt like my stomach was gonna eat its self. I had no choice but to face the both of them. I didn't want to, believe me I didn't, but it was stay up hear and sulk, starving to death, or grow some balls and go downstairs.

I chose balls. I was not dying a virgin. Tip toeing outside my room, I half expected to see Jade waiting for me, but when I opened the door, there was no one there. _Huh, they must be downstairs._ I thought. Reaching the first step, my stomach did a flip. Why am I so scared to face them? It shouldn't be so intimidating. I sucked it up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jaden was at the island eating Fruity Pebbles, and Jade was sitting on the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading Slap updates about the party on her PearPad. "Morning." I muttered, trying hard as I possibly could no to make eye contact with either of them. I opened the fridge and took out the orange juice and a glass from the dish rack. Pouring the juice, I noticed Jaden raise an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked, fearing what the answer might be from the younger boy. "Nothing, nothing." He said, raising his hands up in defense.

"Tori." Jade simply stated. It wasn't a question; it was more of a command. "Yeah?" she shook her head and slid off the table, strutting out the doorway into the living room the watch TV. I watched as her hips swayed, and I noticed how her tight black tank top hugged her waist.

"Seriously?" I heard a voice say snapping me out of my trance. It was Jaden, and he did not like what he just saw. "What?" I asked for the second time. "You were just checking my sister out." He said it with so much certainty, I almost blushed. "I was not!" I said fighting off the urge to turn red. "Yeah, you were. I watched you. Your eyes were on her hips the whole time. Plus, you had a bucket of drool coming out your mouth." I wiped the side of my mouth. Turns out, I _had_ been drooling. "I don't like girls." I said as a matter of fact. He glared at me munching on a spoon full of cereal. He wasn't buying it. "_You_ may not like girls, but your body does." "What do you mean?" "Everytime she walks past you, your right arm twitches, and your face gets all red." Huh, never noticed that. "It does?" I asked genuinely surprised. It didn't cross my mind that I even had a certain behavior around Jade. "Rapidly. Not only that, your breathing gets heavier. She doesn't notice it but I do." I shrugged. "Well so what? I can look at your sister anyway I want to. And I don't act like that around her."

Just then, Jade padded back in. "I forgot my PearPad." She said, walking past me. Her arm brushed mines, and I almost jumped clear off the ground. Jaden noticed, and he snorted. I shot him a quick glare, and looked back at Jade in enough time to see her bend over to pick up her PearPad charger. Bending over, she unknowingly let her cleavage show. And boy, does that girl have cleavage. Probably still a little tired, she used the table she was just sitting on as support to push herself up. A little moan escaped her lips, and I almost lost it. I turned bright red, my right arm twitched, and my breath hitched. Jade looked at me confused. "What's the matter Tori?" The look of confusion melted into a coy, sly smile. Damn it. She knew. Jaden shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, it was bound to happen sooner or later." For an actress, Jade really knew how to play her part. "So you did catch me…looking at you." I didn't like using the term "checking out". Especially not with Jade. She shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I wanted nothing more than to slap that smug smile off her face. Sneaky bitch. Jaden felt like that was his queue to leave, so he threw the bowl in the sink and sprinted up the stairs fighting a laughing fit. What the hell was wrong with him?

Jade laughed herself, as if everything she set up is going according to plan. She then, looked at me, her eyes dark with lust. Uh-oh. That can't be good. I backed up a bit into the counter behind me, my grip tightening with every step. Big mistake. Backing up not only crossed out any chances I had of escape, it also trapped me like an injured prey. Jade was the lioness, and I was the antelope. But instead of getting eaten, I might be getting eaten _out._ I inwardly shuddered at the thought. My outer body stayed still as Jade seductively inched closer and closer to me. The clock on the wall seemed to tick slower. And every step Jade took seemed faster.

I couldn't help but feel turned on. She was doing everything so seductively, it was killing me. Finally not being able to resist it any longer, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. So much, that I felt her cold skin against mines, which was burning hot at the moment, and I smelt the French vanilla coffee she had on her breath. I was curious, so I kissed her, taking charge of her little game. It surprised her, but she let me take the lead as if she wanted to see what I could do. I pulled her even closer, not breaking the kiss, my hands now placed firmly on her hips. Her fingers were tangled in my hair, and every time I bit her lip she would tug at the hair she had in her grip smiling devilishly . When we finally broke away, we both were startled by someone going "Whoa! That was so freaking hot!"

Of course, it was Jaden, who had materialized out of nowhere as far as I'm concerned. I rolled my eyes. Jade didn't seem too thrilled either. She was gritting her teeth and her face was burning red. You could almost feel the heat coming off of her. "You're such a little perv!" she yelled at him, sending him flying up the stairs laughing like an idiot. I looked from the now empty stairway to Jade. The smile she had plastered on her face was just priceless. Like she just won the lottery 3 times. "Well, well, well, miss Tori Vega isn't as innocent as people thought she was." She said, using that ridiculous voice she says sounds like me. I shrugged. "I guess you could say I can do things I choose not to do." "Another weird talent." She said referring to my foot archery.

"You should make sure your brother doesn't have that on tape."

"What makes you think she does?"

"Trust me, he does."

Jade laughed once more, and then walked out the kitchen. Something tells me I just made this situation a whole lot worse.

Trina's POV

Cat is the type of girl you'd want watching your kids: Fun, energetic, relatable, caring, sweet, and creative. There's just one problem. She sings in her sleep. And I mean sings. High notes and everything. I've already heard her sing Give It Up and Aint No Other Man twice in two nights. She starts out softly, and then belts out these amazing but annoyingly loud high notes that make me want to tape her mouth shut. I haven't slept for hours. I looked at the clock. 4 am. Didn't she know we had school in the morning? She started singing the first verse of Momma Knows Best by Jessie J. I face palmed. She definitely did not. I forced my eyes closed, trying to get some type of sleep, any sleep. "Cat…" I whispered. She continued singing. "CAT FREAKING VALENTINE!" I practically yelled right in her ear. She jolted awake and fell out of the bed in a fit of confused and scared squeaks and squeals. I fell off the bed myself, laughing like an idiot. What? She deserved it. A girl needs her beauty sleep.

She jumped up looking both ways frantically as if someone had pushed her off.

"What happened?"

"I screamed in your ear." I said shrugging.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you sing in your sleep!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! And I can prove it!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!"

I pulled out my PearPhone from under my pillow, and went to the app that records people's voices. I played back the last half hour, watching Cat's face change from disbelief to understanding.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Trina."

I shrugged. "It's ok. It's not like I need 8 hours of sleep anyway."

"Well I promise not to sing anymore."

"Okay, good." I said getting back into bed. Maybe this time I could actually go to sleep.

She climbed in after me and we said our goodnights.

20 minutes later she was belting out Stronger by Kelly Clarkson.

"That's it!" I declared. She was ruining my internal clock, and I was not having any more of it! I rolled over and got onto of her so that I was straddling her. I put my pillow over her face and said, "You sing one more god forsaken song and I swear to god I will suffocate the living shit out of you!"

The singing ceased, and I threw my pillow back on my side of the bed. Mission accomplished. Rolling over to sleep again, she started mumbling Glad You Came by The Wanted. _Fuck me!_ I thought. I can't take it anymore. One more night here and ill end up on killing her. I really hope everyone's going to be talking about Jade's party. At least I have that to look forward to.


	5. Friends Dont Let Friends Get Blackmailed

Now it's chapter 4! Whoop! I'm really trying here! I promise ill update as soon as possible! Just be patient please! :D

Tori's POV

Getting ready for school was grueling. I didn't have many choices to choose from, so I wound up borrowing a shirt from Jade. It turned out to be a black Sleeping with Sirens V-neck, with a blade on it. So not my style. Another thing I didn't like was the fact Jade had to drive me to school. Trina's car was with mom and dad and she was getting a ride with Andre and Cat. It made me feel awkward and uneasy to be sitting in the front of her raven black Mustang while Jaden sat in the back, fiddling with the Playstation Vita he had gotten for Christmas. He'd insisted I sit with his "dear sister". I knew that was bull. I vowed to myself that He'd done that on purpose.

Reaching the school, I noticed Jade hadn't dropped him off yet. "You go to Hollywood Arts?" I asked looking at him through the rear view mirror. He shrugged, "Talent runs in the family. Jade's not the only one with some skills." The car came to a stop. He got out, slinging his Jansport on his shoulder, waved us goodbye, and walked into the building. Leaving me alone with Jade. I stared straight out the windshield, careful not to look at her. "Are you going to be doing that all day Vega?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Do what?" I asked surprised still looking out the windshield. Had she been watching me this whole time? She pointed at me, almost poking my cheek. "That. Trying to avoid looking at me or talking to me as much as possible." I was shocked. She read my expression like it was nothing. She saw my face change. "Oh, don't be surprised. You've been doing it all morning." Hmm. I have? I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I just don't want people to know I kissed you."

"Why?" she wasn't offended, just really curious. "Well, I don't know. I don't think I like girls." Jade snorted. "Oh, you like girls. You like girls alright." Ok, was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her. "Whatever you want it to mean, Tori." She said to me for the second time, getting out the car and purposely swaying her hips. Guys from all classes were looking her up and down. And she knew it._ But that what she meant to do. _I thought gritting my teeth. _To show off and make me jealous just to prove a point. _I slammed the car door behind me and walked briskly into school. Well, congrats. It worked.

Trina's POV

I hadn't even gotten into school yet and people were already buzzing about Jade's party. I took no time in telling everyone that I was there, and that I in fact help set it up in the first place. That earned me "oohs" and "aahs" from all the freshman and sophomore girls. I smirked. I may be homeless at the moment, but I still got it. Speaking of the house, I still have to call mom and dad. Who aren't going to be very happy. I winced. I could already hear them. "What in your right mind would possess you to burn the house down?" and "Who puts burgers in and oven anyway?" Geez. I don't even wanna call them anymore. Maybe I'll get Tori to do it. She's better at handling conflict anyway. I hope the insurance money kicks in soon. Cat bounced up to me. "Hey Trina!" she chimed. I nodded in her direction. "Sup." I said coolly. She giggled. "You slept good last night?" "Yurp." I said fighting a smile, thinking about what had happened the night before. Then I thought of something. Someone, actually.

"Where's Tori?" I asked realizing I hadn't seen her all morning. Cat buried her face in her cardigan sleeves. "She's at Jade's locker, talking to Jade." She said, pointing in the direction of her locker. Sure enough, my little sis was talking it up with Jade. Tori looked annoyed and embarrassed and Jade looked triumphant and amused. I crept closer and listened.

"I can't believe you did that!" I heard Tori whisper hurriedly.

Jade snorted.

"You deserve it. Stop being such a baby and own up to what you did."

What did Tori do? Tori shook her head frantically.

"N-No! Not yet! I'm still not sure!"

What the hell were they arguing about?

Jade rolled her eyes.

"So you say. You seemed pretty sure yesterday."

Tori blushed feverishly.

"Hey! That was your fault! You did that on purpose!"

Jade wagged a finger.

"I was testing you. And you fell for it." She said smirking.

Tori's lip twitched and she growled.

"You're a real bitch you know that?" she said, her voice coated with venom I've never heard before.

Jade smirked again.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically. "I try."

Tori swung her hand back, raising it in the air readily as if she was about to smack Jade.

Jade grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing Tori to squirm in protest.

"Stop it, Jade!" She breathed. The pain was too unbearable for her to even speak.

Jade smirked, a sick twisted expression of pleasure playing across her face.

Well, now I definitely know the girls a masochist.

She loosened her grip on Tori, but didn't let go.

Instead, she pulled closer and whispered in her ear, "Keep playing games. I don't care. All I know is that I have a very special surprise for you when we get home."

She said it so seductively; Tori turned bright red and squirmed again.

Jade looked her in the eyes lustfully, and then strutted off swaying her hips as she went.

Tori gripped Jade's locker so hard I thought she was gonna rip it clean off.

What just happened?

And what was going on between them?

I wanted to know, but was it really worth it?

Tori composed herself, waved at me sheepishly, and almost sprinted after Jade towards Sickowitz's class.

Whatever my little sister is getting herself into, I just hope she can handle it on her own.

Tori's POV

I hope Trina didn't hear what just happened. By the puzzled and confused look on her face, I guessed she heard some of it. Or most. I knew she had too, because Jade made her words a little louder when she heard Trina's heels slowly click across the floor. Had she done that like everything else she's done all day, on purpose? I didn't know, and I didn't want to. I speed walked into the class room. Scanning the room, I realized that the only seat left was one in the back in front of Jade. I wished an anvil would drop on my head and padded across the room. Slumping down in my chair, I willed myself not to look at her.

She noticed, and a big huge cat like smile crossed her lips. "What's the matter Tori?" she asked, leaning forward rubbing my shoulder. Her hand then traveled dangerously low, almost grabbing my boob. When she did I gasped, careful not to make a sound, or draw any attention.

Jade laughed devilishly. I looked up hopefully at Sickowitz. Maybe he was seeing what was going on. Fat chance. He was droning on and on about sub context and other things jumping around exuberantly on stage. He had no clue what was going on. This meant if Jade was really going to try something back here, she really could. I frowned. It's not Sikowitz was paying us any mind. She giggled again, and then whispered in my ear, "Tell me when you've had enough." I swerved around and glared at her, head cocked, eyebrows raised. She grinned, looking lustfully at me. "You're extremely horny right now aren't you?" it didn't really come out as a question; it was more like a statement.

She licked her lips in response and nodded. I took note of the flask in her boot. "And drunk." I said turning around nodding. I face palmed. Of all the days for this to happen, it had to be today? "Tori…" she cooed. My mouth twitched. I was not trying to talk to a wasted Jade. "Tori darling…" she called again trying to get my attention. No matter what she said, I wasn't turning around. Not even if- Fuck. What was that?

Really? I put my arms behind my back and felt that she had unhooked my bra strap. Really? "Really bitch, really?" I said, turning around to glare at her. Even if she was wasted I knew she had done that on purpose. She gave me a puppy dong look and mumbled a slurred, "Oops." I opened my mouth about to say something when I saw Cat staring at us.

She cocked her head, eyebrows furrowed and clearly confused. I mouthed the words, "I'll explain later," and she turned around shaking her head.

Even Cat thought this was ridiculous.

I was not having this. Luckily, Beck was sitting in front of me. I tapped him and he turned around. "What's up?" he asked grinning. I wasted no time in nodding at Jade, jabbing my thumb in her direction.

He frowned.

"So, how much is left in the flask?"

I pulled it out of her boot and shook it. The last drop of liquor made a sloshing sound.

She had drunk almost the whole thing. And it wasn't even lunch time yet.

Beck eyed her carefully. "Alright," he finally said. "She's not too far in, so she'll be better by lunch. Just make sure you keep her busy and not let her near her locker."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"She has a secret stash of booze in there." "Awesome." I said sarcastically. I should have known. "Just keep an eye on her okay?" he squeezed my shoulder. "Okay." I said nodding. Jade kicked my chair. She giggled and kicked it again. I rested my head in my hands. This was going to a very long day.

Trina's POV

While Cat had class with Tori, I spent my free period roaming the halls looking for nothing or no one in particular. Granted, I knew I was going to run into Lane, but he just gave me a dollop of his potato chip lotion and walked on. Odd. He usually would have sent me somewhere. Anywhere really. Walking the empty halls, I kinda liked the way the click of my heels echoed off the walls. It made me feel like a supermodel. On a deserted runway that is. A runway I had all to myself. I smiled. I loved this even more.

I had circled the school, and came back around to where Tori's locker was. I saw a figure fiddling with the lock. I thought it was Tori, since sometimes she has locker troubles. Only, this wasn't Tori. The figure had more manly features, black brown hair, and a pierced eyebrow. He was a tad shorter than me, but still tall for his age. Jaden. What was he doing sneaking around school and breaking into Tori's locker? What did he want from there anyway? The only valuable thing she had in there was her diary. Uh-oh. He was trying to go through her diary! Not while I'm here he's not!

I snuck up behind him and touched his shoulder. He jumped, dropping the lock from his hands. "Hats the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded. He leaned up against the locker nonchalantly, as if it was his. "Breaking into Tori's locker. What does it look like I'm doing? Baking a cake?" his voice was laced with so much sarcasm I wanted to smack him. Hard. "What were you looking in there for?"

"None of your business." He said jamming his hands into his skinny jeans and staring at his Converse sneakers.

"It is too my business! That's my sister's locker!" I said jabbing a thumb in the direction of the 'Make It Shine' sign on Tori's locker. "Well too bad," he said walking away. "Cause you'll never find out what I was doing." I felt the need to go after him, to make him open his stupid mouth, but something else told me to let him go. If I wasn't going to find out, then Tori was going to, soon enough.

Tori's POV

The bell rang and I dragged Jade out of Sickowitz's class. "Where are we going?" she said still a little tipsy. "To lunch. At the Asphalt Café. You know, where everyone eats lunch?" she wacked me in the back of my head. It really, really hurt. "Don't get smart Tori. I maybe a little off right now but I can still kick your ass." "Dually noted." I grumbled watching her walk passed me and towards the table. Something told me that she wasn't actually wasted at all.

Sitting at the table, I chewed a piece of my pizza slowly, staring at Jade. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Are you going to stare me all day?" she demanded picking at the taco in front of her. "No." I grumbled. I turned away from her. I hated looking after her. I might as well be looking after Trina. "What's up with you?" Andre asked biting into his apple. I shrugged. Should I tell him what has happed the last two days? Would he judge me? What kind of thought was that anyway? Andre's my fright right? So he would like me no matter what. Ok, this was making my head hurt. I shook my head deciding not to tell him.

"Nothing really, just problems with Jade." I said sighing. He squeezed my shoulder. "Jade's just being Jade. She'll soften up once she sees living with you isn't so bad." He smiled. "Besides, isn't it nice to have a break from Trina?" I laughed. I guess was right. And it _was_ nice to have a break from Trina. Maybe by tomorrow ill be able to figure out this whole thing between me and Jade and things can go back to normal. Well halfway normal. I still don't have a house. It really sucks too.

After lunch, I had asked Jade to come with me to my locker for company and to also keep a keen eye on her. She grinned the whole time my fingers twisted the lock to the right combination. What was up with her? When I finally did get my locker open, something mysterious fell out. I picked it up and gasped.

It was a pic of me and Jade kissing from yesterday. A little note at the bottom of it said,

"Keep your friends close and your frenimes closer. Tell anyone and this gets out. –J"

She wasn't serious was she?

Was she seriously blackmailing me?

I looked at her.

"You better do what that little note says." She said walking away laughing.

I stared at her, not believing any of this.


	6. The Bet and The Misunderstanding

I was bored. So I wrote this chapter. Haha enjoy! :D

Tori's POV

Worst. Monday. Ever. I felt like drowning myself in the girl's bathroom or stepping out into traffic. Even if I didn't those things it still wouldn't change the fact that Jade is blackmailing me. It also wouldn't change the fact that I kissed her. Somehow, stepping into traffic didn't seem like a bad idea after all.

The last bell rang, and I speed walked out of school. Jade was not giving me a ride. I was making sure of it. I saw Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Trina sitting around Beck's car hanging out. "Hey." I said to them. Cat and Robbie waved, Andre and Beck smiled, and Trina yelled, "I have something to tell you!" she hopped out from the trunk of the car and clicked over to me. "What?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "I caught Jaden breaking into your locker." Well I certainly didn't know that. "What? When?" I asked. "When you were in Sickowitz's class, I think Jade was in on it." She said remembering. I thought about it. Jade was acting all tipsy and her brother was going around snooping through my locker. A lot of things weren't right here. Then it finally clicked in my head. They both set me up.

While Jade distracted me, her little brother snuck the pic in my locker. And who's to say he didn't take something too? Well two can play at that game. I grinned mischievously. I turned to everyone. "Hey, you guys wanna help me with something?"

Trina's POV

About 2 things I was sure of. One, Jade was blackmailing Tori. And two, Tori was seriously going to get her back. Tori's not a revenge seeker, but if you screw her over, she'll try doing you in real good.

We spent most of the afternoon at school planning what we were going to do. Tori came up with a wicked plan, and me and Andre worked out the kinks. The plan was set to kick off tonight. In the meantime, Tori went back to Jade's house, and I went back to Cat's. When we walked through the door, Cat's brother was sitting at the dining room table trying to tape a firecracker to a squirrel. "NO!" Cat yelled at him. "You're not supposed to blow them up! Mom! Matt's trying to blow up squirrels again!" A tall lanky woman with surprising curves and fire engine red hair and a bazzlion tattoos entered. "What's going on?" she asked. I stared in awe of her. She looks like she was in her early 30's. Cat frowned. "He's lighting up squirrels again!" Cat's mom frowned. "Matt, what did I tell you about that?" she scolded him. The boy shrugged. "I like to see them fly." He said smiling creepily. Yup I'm stay far away from that kid. Far, far away.

Their mom untapped the squirrel, opened the door, and let it run out. The little thing ran across the street and up a tree. The older woman turned to Cat and sighed. "Keep an eye on your brother." She told her. And then she padded back into the kitchen. Cat dragged me up to her room. "What about your brother?" I asked feeling worried. She shook her head. 'He's fine." "Are ya sure?" I asked pressing her. Cat shrugged. "You never know with him."

We went into her room and flipped the TV on. I automatically wanted to watch Bad Girls Club, but she insisted on watching SpongeBob. This has been going on since the night I got here. It's practically the only thing we fight over besides the sleep singing. So Cat's dad devised a schedule. Cat gets to watch what she wants Tuesday though Thursday and I get to Friday through Monday. Today is Monday. Which meant it wasn't her day. She started crying so I just tossed her the remote. What? I can be nice too! Plus I couldn't have her blubbering like a baby! She's annoying when she cries! God I can't wait to get out of here!

Tori's POV

My plan has three stages: Trick Jade, Seduce Jade, and Seduce Jade. Seems simple enough. The hard part was making it actually work. I didn't know how to seduce anyone. And I'm sure Jade knows that too. The most important thing to do is to act cool and not slip up. Give aways are death. Not only will she know I attempted to get her back, she'll just blackmail me again with something else. God I hope this works.

I stayed in my room until about 10. When I did come out, I was wearing a wifebeater and a pair of boxers. They were Jade's of course, and I damn well knew that. But she didn't know I was wearing them. Walking into the living room, I plopped down in between Jade and Jaden. He looked me over and realized what I was wearing. He slid onto the floor as if he was trying to avoid the conflict to come. I gulped, bus stayed calm. "So," I said enthusiastically, "What are we watching?" Jade munched on a handful of kettle corn. "Red Riding Hood. And why do you have my stuff on?" I shrugged quickly making up a lie. "I just thought maybe I would look hotter in your stuff." Jade cocked a brow, and Jaden was staring at me.

"Oh really?" she said looking me over again. "Yeah and it'd be even better if you took them off of me." Jaden choked on his Cherry Coke, some of it dribbling out his mouth. Jade searched my eyes, to see if I were joking or serious. My face was blank. She let up, probably deciding I was telling the truth. "You're lying." She said narrowing her eyes. Or not. I sighed. "What's it gonna take to make you believe I like you?" She snorted. "A lot really. You were bugging out about how you went sure at school, and know here you are, presenting yourself to me. I. Don't. Believe. You." Damn it. She had a pointed. I _had_ been spazzing out at school. I should have thought that my sudden change would raise a red flag.

"How bout this? I don't have any underwear on." I countered. Jaden fell out. Jade actually looked surprised. "What's the matter Jade?" I asked in the same voice she asked me. I grinned. I'm getting pretty damn good at this. She looked frozen into place. "Jade?" I asked. I think I broke her. She was still sitting there. I leaned forward and waved my hand in her face. She pulled me in and kissed me. Hard.

Jaden got up. "I'm out! This is getting too hot!" He said running up stairs. Jade continued kissing me. She pulled away grinning. "I know you're lying." I grinned back. "What makes you so sure?" "You're bluffing." Again, she had a point. I _was_ bluffing. I had no backup plan, no Plan B. If all else failed, I was screwed. Even thought she didn't know what I was doing, she was catching ion rather quickly.

"Alright, I know what you're up to." She said finally.

I jumped. Well that was unexpected.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing clueless. Shit. What blew my cover?

"Don't play dumb Tori. I knew you and everyone else were plotting against me."

My head involuntarily cocked. "How did you…?"

Jade snorted. "Oh please, Tori. You're no mastermind criminal. I heard hear from across the parking lot."

Oh. That may have not been the best place to plot.

"You suck." I said simply, pouting.

Jade snorted again. "I suck? You were the one plotting against people in public! Who does that?"

I shrugged. "It was my first time really trying to get someone back."

She shook her head. "You failed miserably. I'm never pulling any pranks with you." She pointed a finger towards me in playful disgust.

"Come on! You gotta admit I at least had you going!'" I whined.

She shrugged. "You had me for like, the first 3 minutes. Then you mention you didn't have any underwear on and I knew you were bluffing. Tori Vega is a nice girl."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"You think I can't be as badass as you?"

"Nope."

"Then it's a bet"

"Huh?"

"I bet 50 bucks I can act like you for an entire week without breaking character."

"Sounds interesting." She said grinning devilishly. "Alright, you're on Vega. Be prepared to lose 50 bucks."

The Next Day…

"You're doing what?"

"Acting like Jade."

"For what?"

"50 bucks."

"Why?"

"Because, I need the money and I think this will be fun."

"Are you wonky in the head?" Andre asked me.

He had been sitting in class with me, repeating the same thing over and over again. He couldn't believe it. I honestly couldn't either. We were in Sickowitz's class, waiting for everyone to walk in. I was dressed like her too, and it creped him out. I was even sitting like her. Slouched in the chair, legs spread wide open like a dude. "I don't see why this is a huge problem." I said lighting a cigarette. "Look at you!" he exclaimed waving his hands in front of me. "You're even picking up her bad habits! This is bad! This is a really bad idea!" I got up and threw the cigarette out the window. "Oh shut up. The only reason why you're wigging out like this is because me dressing like her is awakening your crush on her." He jumped. "N-No! It's not! Your wrong!" I sat back down and put one of my red Dr. Martens on the seat in front of me. "Relax Andre. It's not like I'm gonna become her or anything." "But you are! Its creeping me out!"

I stared blankly at my freshly painted black nails. "Just shut up. Let whatever happens, happen." I grumbled. "You're acting like a true gank!" I shrugged. "It's a part of the bet." Robbie walked in, and he has to do a double take. "Tori?" he asked. "Yeah, what?" I shot at him. His eyes bulged so big I thought they were gonna pop out of his head. He looked like he was about to say something, but scurried off to his seat. Jade walked in a second later and grinned when she saw me. "You're doing fine now, but just wait. You're gonna lose this bet." "We'll see about that." I said grinning back.

She said down next to me the whole class and studied my every movement. How I talked, how I sat, how I responded to things. She frowned, everytime I got something right. Oh yeah this was going to be easy.

Cat walked in and cocked her head. "Why are there two Jades?" Jade face palmed. "Cat, it's me Tori." "Yeah," Jade said backing me up. "She and I have a bet." She looked from me to Jade. "STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!" She yelled running out the classroom. "Sometimes I wonder if she has more red hairs on her head then brain cells in it." Jade said staring after her. "Yeah," I said agreeing. "Her hair is brighter than her." Jade chuckled darkly and said, "You're getting better, but it won last for long."

What did she mean by that? Should I be worried? Should I be on gourd? I had no idea. And that was the worst part of all.

Trina's POV

"Cat?" I asked as she ran past me. He hands were over her ears, and she was shaking her head and rambling about "Two Jades." Whatever that meant. I walked past Sikowitz's room and saw what she had been mumbling about. It _did_ look like there were two Jades. I looked closer, and realized that one of them was Tori. I knew it was her because she had mentioned something about a bet between her and Jade, but u gad been too busy calm Cat down after she watched her brother shock himself with the family toaster. God I can't wait to get away from these freaks. Tori seemed to me winning so far, but I knew all that could change very quickly. Jade's the type of girl that gets what she wants, and if she wants you to lose, she'll make sure you lose.

I gulped. I'm sure Tori's fine. It was free period again, and I was roaming the halls again blasting my PearPod. I saw Jaden again, except this time he was hanging up something on the wall. "What are you doing?" I demanded. He jumped at my voice and dropped his supplies again. I went to unfold one of the posters but he snatched it away. "Don't touch." He said looking the other way. "Fine," I said shrugging backing away with a poster stashed behind my back. "I know what you're up to. And I'm telling Tori." "Whatever." He said hanging up another poster.

As soon as he was out of sight, I darted into the girls' bathroom and unrolled it. My mouth gawked at the sight. Right there, before me was a poster of Jade standing in a bathroom mirror in a black lace Victoria's Secret bra. There was pained look on her face, and she was fiddling with something in her hand. I peered even closer and saw that it was a razor.

She was cutting herself.

The caption under the pic said,

"All emos are the same. Whether you're Jade West or not."

My mouth gawked.

Why would Jaden be hanging up posters of his own sister?

Did they get into a fight or something?

Then I saw a fine signature under the caption.

My mouth gawked even more.

Because the signature was not Jaden's, but of my dear little sister Tori.

Tori's POV

Class went by in a breeze. Jade was still a little skeptical of me winning this thing, but little did she know I had this down pact.

On our way to the lunch room, I saw an odd poster lining the wall.

It was of a girl in a black lace bra cutting her wrists.

I winced and took a closer look.

The girl had pale smooth skin, and familiar brown black hair.

I studied the picture even closer and read the caption.

My mouth gawked.

Then and only then did I realize who the girl was.

It was Jade.

I heard someone make a little sound behind me and I spun around.

There she was, the same girl in the poster standing there in front of me.

Except for a pained look, there was a look of mixed feelings.

Like she was going to cry and kill me at the same time.

She was staring at something on the poster.

I followed her gazed and became sick.

The signature under the caption looked a lot like mine. In fact, it _was_ mine.

_I_ didn't write it though.

"Jade..." I said trying to explain.

She pushed past me and strode down the hallway.

"Jade! Come back!"

She didn't turn around.


	7. Mission Impossible Part 1

Kay so chapter 7? I think? Idk I can't keep track anymore lol getting kinda bored of this story so might start updating the others. But, enjoy! :D

Tori's POV

"Jade!" I called running after her. "What?" she yelled when I finally caught up to her. She was crying. Hot, angry tears ran down her face. I tried to wipe one away but she smacked my hand down. "Don't touch me." She growled.

"Jade! You know I would never do anything like that to you!"

"Do I? Do I Tori? You of all people shouldn't be talking about me knowing anything!"

Her whole body shook.

"I thought I could trust you! The one time I trusted you!"

My blood boiled.

"You? What about me? You and your perverted brother are blackmailing me! Or did you just conveniently forget that?"

She didn't say anything, so I continued.

"You always want to make something about you! The one time I think you're being nice; you're just being your normal snarky sarcastic bitchy self! But I guess that's just how Jade West lives huh? Messing with people's emotions for her own benefit."

I was shaking now, and I was seething. My whole body was red with anger. I was crying now too.

Her hardened face softened at my pain.

"Tori..." she started, but I cut her off.

"You said you liked me! You said you had feelings for me! Now I'm starting to believe that was a joke too."

I stormed off to my locker, grabbed my things, and walked out the building.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Tori! Where are you going?" she asked me.

I stared at her blankly.

"Not home with you."

She winced at how cold my words were.

"I'm getting my stuff from your house, and I'm staying at Cat's." I said simply. I should have done that in the first place.

I pushed past her and kept walking.

"Tori! At least let me drive you there!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

I threw my stuff in her car and slammed the passenger door.

She sped off not saying a word.

She knew I was mad, and I knew she knew.

After she had taken me to get my stuff, she dropped me off at Cat's house.

The whole time I was packing up I didn't look at her or speak.

It kinda pained me to know how much I was hurting her.

When I finally did get to Cat's house, Trina and Cat were sitting on the living room floor cutting out magazines.

"Where were you?" Cat asked.

"Getting my stuff from Jade's house." I answered.

I looked at my watch. It was only 1. We usually didn't get out till 2:30.

"Why are you fools home so early?" I asked my head cocking.

"There was a fire." Cat said shrugging.

I glared at Trina.

"Hey! It wasn't me! Sickowitz is the one who thought he could roast a coconut! Sheesh! You burn one house down and suddenly you're an arsonist!"

I laughed dryly. "Sorry, but it's not hard to hold you accountable for a fire anymore."

The side of Trina's mouth pulled down.

She got up and went to her purse.

"Here's something I can hold _you_ accountable for."

She pulled out a poster from school out of her bag.

It was the same one of Jade.

"Why would you do that to her? Do you have a death wish?"

"I didn't! I swear! I don't know who wrote that!" I yelled pointing to my name on the poster.

She shook her head.

"Your signature is there. I know it's yours because you dot your I's with hearts."

I looked more closely at the signature. I cocked my head examining it.

My heart leaped as I realized something.

"Trina… I never dot my I's with hearts. I dot them with stars."

Trina thought. Then jumped.

"Oh damn. Right. So you couldn't have done it."

"But then who could have?" Cat asked looking over the poster.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"All I know is that Jaden's the main suspect." Trina said rubbing her chin.

"What?" I said.

"I said Jaden's the main suspect."

"What makes you say that?"  
>Trina shrugged.<p>

"He was the one hanging these up." She said waving the poster.

I didn't get it. Why would Jaden frame me? I thought he liked me.

This just didn't make sense.

Could this be another ploy to make me into their servant?

It sure seemed like it.

But then why was Jade so upset?

She wouldn't have been that upset if she'd been setting me up.

Or could she?

She was an actress after all.

A damn good one at that.

I shook my head. It was all too much.

"I think we have a real mystery on our hands." Trina sighed.

Cat squealed.

"Oh! Oh! If it's a mystery can I be Scooby?"

I face palmed.

"Cat, I don't think it's that kind of mystery. Tori was framed."

"But she's not a picture."

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"Focus!" Trina yelled. "Who could the other suspect be?"

"Sinjin." Cat said randomly.

I cocked my head. "Why Sinjin?"

"Cause I saw him making a project with the same colored paper. "

Trina's mouth gawked. "You couldn't say something earlier?"

"Well, you guys never asked for my input."

"Cat," I sighed. "It's an open discussion."

"Like an open bar?"

"Ok, I'm done. It's like talking to a 5 year old!" Trina threw her hands in the air.

"Hey! My mental age is 7!" Cat said offended.

Trina scoffed. "Like that even makes a difference."

"It does in my head!" Cat whined.

"Who are you? Jason Derulo?"

"Oh haha! Shut up Trina!" Cat yelled.

"How bout you both shut up!" I yelled.

They looked up at me.

"I can't think with you two bickering!"

Cat pointed to Trina.

"She's the one who called me Jason Derulo!"

I face palmed.

"You two are like the anti- Nancy Drews."

Trina scoffed. "At least I'm trying! She's just giving out random ass last minute details!"

"So? At least it's something to go on! Right Tori?"

I shrugged and turned to Trina. "She has a point."

"Ha!" Cat said laughing in Trina's face.

Trina slapped her and Cat hit her on the side of her head.

The two girls began wrestling on the floor.

"Will you two stop? We'll never solve this thing if you idiots keep fighting!" I yelled.

Trina got off of Cat and dusted herself off.

"If we're gonna solve this thing we need to work together." I said helping Cat up.

"Tori's right." Andre said sipping from a mug in the kitchen doorway.

We all turned to him and cocked our heads.

"Um…not to be rude dude, but when the hell did you get here?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I've been here the whole time. I just haven't said anything."

Trina blushed.

He grinned. "What you guys need to do, is get a hold of Jade's laptop.".

I thought about it, and a light bulb went off.

"Of course! If she _is_ the one framing me to mess with my head, what better way to find out then from her laptop! Nice work music man!"

Andre laughed and did a little bow.

"Aw man! I could've thought of that!" Trina whined.

Cat snorted.

"Yeah! You could've if you weren't too busy trying to rip my hair out!"

Trina rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Shut up! You know you like it rough anyway!"

Cat's head cocked confusedly, and slowly her face lit up with realization and embarrassment.

"You read my diary!" She yelled.

Trina grinned. "As if it were the last Teen Vogue on earth."

Cat lunged for Trina, red hot with rage.

Trina simply stepped to the side.

Cat tried to stop herself from running into the wall but it was too late.

Her face collided with it erupting a thud, her body hitting the floor.

Trina chuckled.

"I think you should leave the fighting to the big girls. Kay Kay?" She said mocking Cat's voice.

Cat slowly stood up.

She was flustered, her bottom lip was bleeding, and her eyes were glowing with anger.

"Cat, Cat, honey, calm down. Trina's just messing with you." I cooed.

She glared hard at me, and I took an involuntary step back.

I've never seen Cat like this.

She took stepped close to Trina.

Trina smiled smugly in her face.

There was a thunderous clap, and Trina's body hit the floor.

Cat had slapped her again but this time with much, much more force.

Trina looked up at her holding her cheek.

"That hurt you little bi-polar bitch!"

"Good!" Cat yelled.

"Come on ya'll how we gonna get that laptop?" Andre said, trying to cool everyone down.

"So what? your saying we should sneak into Jade's house?" I asked.

"I'm not saying you should waltz in and take it." Andre said sarcastically.

"So what's this Mission Impossible?"

"I guess. This isn't gonna be easy."

"No kidding."

Trina blinked. "We're breaking and entering into that crazy girls house?"

I nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

Andre did too. "Yup that's the plan."

She blinked again.

"I'm sorry but are you mofos on some bad crack?"

"No," I sighed rolling my eyes at her comment. "But you got any better ideas?"

"Here's one!" She yelled. "Let's _not_ do something illegal, let's _not_ sneak into a crazy bitch's house, and let's _not _get arrested for breaking and entering and stealing!"

She raised her hand. "Who's with me?"

Cat tilted her head. "I'm confused. Are we stealing the laptop or not?"

I grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs. "We are. Now come on. We need a game plan."

Trina's POV

Tori was off her rocker. Majorly off her rocker. She didn't expect me to go along with her stupid plan did she?

Of course she did.

Because here I was, dressed in black, 11 at night, standing on Jade's front lawn with her and Cat.

Robbie, Andre, and Beck were in Beck's car watching us.

My walkie talkie buzzed. "Alright, Ya'll ready?" Andre's voice crackled.

"Yurp." I chirped. "Roger that." Tori said nodding.

Cat looked at Tori confusedly. "Who's Roger? I thought that was Andre!"

"That _was_ Andre you wacka doo! Roger that is just an expression!" I whispered.

She nodded. "Oh, I get it now."

"You guys better get a move on. Jade never sleeps for long." Beck's voice broke though.

Tori gave a quick thumbs up towards the car, and tip toed into the back yard, signaling us to follow her.

A twig snapped, making both me and Tori jump.

We swung around to glare at Cat.

"Sorry." She mumbled blushing.

Tori shook her head and padded on, Cat and I behind.

When we reached the back screen door, she slowly opened it, ushering us in before her.

She took out a little green glow stick and quietly snapped it.

It flickered to life, and we soundlessly ascended up the stairs.

"Stay close," She whispered. "You guys don't know the house as well as I do."

When we reached the 2nd floor, Tori headed straight for a black door with a scissor sticking out of it.

Jade's room.

I gulped.

"This is still a bad idea." I pressed.

No one responded.

Instead, Tori handed me the glow stick and cracked the door open.

"When I enter the room, count to 3 and drop the glow stick and don't make a sound either. Drop it, and then spread around the house- don't split up. Stay close, and be on the lookout for Jaden."

I nodded and hugged her.

"Be careful." I warned.

I watched her walk in the room.

I counted to 3 and dropped the stick.

"Come on Cat." I said dragging her by her hood.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Down stairs and all around the house. We're playing lookout."

I trekked back to the stairs and dragged her down to the kitchen.

I pointed to the spot where she was standing.

"Stay here. I'll go walk around once and come back to get you." I started to walk away.

"But Tori said-"

"I know what Tori said! Just listen to me for once!" I snapped.

Cat retreated into a dark corner.

"Stay hidden and keep your mouth shut. I'll be back."

I felt her watch me disappear into the darkness.

Slowly and quietly, I padded and peeked into almost every room on the floor.

Jaden was nowhere to be found.

I double checked, and then sprinted silently back to the kitchen and face palmed.

Cat was gone.


	8. Mission Impossible Part 2

Hey! Lol! It's me again! Just thought I'd follow up the last chapter with this one. After this one, I'm taking a little break from this story to work on the others. Leave in the reviews which ones you want me to work on! The one with the most votes gets updated! :D Enjoy this chapter!

Tori's POV

The light from the moon shined in the dark bedroom as I tip toed close to the bed.

Jade was soundlessly asleep.

I watched her turn over and mumble my name.

Odd.

Why would she say my name in her sleep?

I thought about it.

I shook my head and got down on my knees.

I crawled past the bed and towards her desk.

There, sat a Mac Book Air covered in stickers of bands I've never heard of.

I lightly closed it, and tucked it under my arm.

I crawled out the room, down the hallway and into something.

I looked up past the pajama pants in front of me and up at a pale face.

"Hey, there Tori."

It was Jaden.

I sighed.

"Jesus. You scared the fuck outta me."

He cocked his head.

"What're you doing with Jade's Laptop?" he whispered.

"Trying to see if your sister framed me." I answered.

"Framed you?" his eyebrows furrowed, and I could tell he was confused even in the darkness.

"Yeah, you were the one who put those posters up. Who told you to put them up?"

He played with the hem of his shirt.

"Come on Jaden!" I whispered hurriedly."Who put you up to this?"

He squirmed, as if my question made him uncomfortable.

I stood up and leaned into his face. "Tell me? Please?"

He blushed at how close I was. "I-I um…" he stuttered.

I kissed him, slightly moaning on purpose.

He jumped back.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked licking my lips.

He looked around unsurely.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

I guided it into and up my shirt.

He squeezed my boobs and I squeaked.

He blushed even more. "Now will you tell me?" I repeated again hopefully.

"Well…" he started

I flashed him.

He straightened up, his eyes bulged, and he spoke fast.

"Cat made me do it!"

I cocked my head.

"Cat? Why would Cat make you do that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"She paid me…"

"In what?" I asked.

"Lap dances.." he mumbled, embarrassed.

I blinked.

That didn't sound like Cat at all.

"Cat gave you lap dances? And why would she pay you to do that?" I inquired.

He put his hand on over his mouth.

"Nope! No! I've already said too much!"

"Come on Jaden! Just tell me!" I pleaded.

"Nooo!" he said turning to walk away.

"Come on!" I repeated. What do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

"Give me your bra." He said simply.

"Uh, Why?" I asked.

"You want some info or not?"

I rolled my eyes and took off my shirt. I unhooked my bra and handed it to him.

"I thought it would be heavier." He said weighing it.

"Don't be weird." I said putting my shirt back on.

**A/N: haha so I saw Bad Teacher the other day, and I thought that part was hilarious. So I found a way to incorporate it into this. You guys gotta see that movie! Its fucking funny!**

"God your such a freak." I mumbled.

"Well I'm a freak with info." He said grinning.

There was a thud, and a light switch turned on.

"Shit." I breathed.

We were at the far end of the hallway and footsteps were coming fast.

"Hurry up! Tell me!" I demanded.

He jumped, as if my voice jarred him back to reality.

'Oh right! Well, the night before yesterday I heard Jade on the phone with Cat. They were talking about getting you.. that's it. I didn't really hear clearly."

The footsteps were getting even closer.

"Good. Thanks. That's all I need!" I said running down the stairs.

"Don't let your sister see that bra!" I whispered before running out the door.

I continued running and reached the car.

I was welcomed by Beck and the guys.

I got in the back seat with Andre.

"So, did you get it?" Robbie asked eagerly.

Beck and Andre looked at me equally excited.

"Does this look like I did?" I said grinning like an idiot pulling out the laptop from behind my back.

"Hell yeah!" beck said high fiving Robbie.

"That's my girl!" Andre said agreeably.

I slowly looked around.

"Hey, where are Cat and Trina?" I asked.

The guys shrugged.

"I thought they came out with you." Beck sais worriedly .

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh no."

"What?" they all asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." I said getting out the car.

"Where are you going?" Robbie called after me.

"To get those broads out of Jade's house!" I said waving a towards the car.

"But Tori-" Robbie started, but Beck cut him off.

"Let her go." I heard him say. "Jade's up Only she can handle that."

Before I could even make it to the first step, the front door swung open and Trina and Cat came tumbling out as if they were forcefully thrown.

A shadow emerged, and Jade stood at the doorstep clearly annoyed.

Her hair was mused, and her face was twisted into an angry scowl.

Sleepy Jade was not a force to be messed with.

"Hey Vega!" She snapped. "Next time you wanna go all Tom Cruise on someone, find better agents!"

She slammed the door shut so hard the windows shook.

Trina got up and fixed herself. "Well that went worse than I thought."

She walked calmly beck to the car with Cat tottering behind her.

"That's was so fun! Can we do it again? It was like hide and seek!" she squeaked.

Trina rolled her eyes.

"Keep talking and my fist will seek your face! It's your fault we got caught!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Miss Wazzy Pants over here," She said jabbing a finger at Cat. "Decided that a break in was the perfect time to go use the bathroom!"

"Hey! When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Cat retorted.

Trina snorted.

"_During a crime?_ Since when the _hell_ do you go and use the bathroom during a heist?"

Cat shrugged. "What's a heist?"

Trina face palmed.

"Beck, please take us home before I kill her."

"Roger that." He said grinning.

"Seriously who's Roger?" Cat asked panicking.

"I hate my life!" Trina yelled.

Little did she know, I did too.

Trina's POV

When we finally reached Cat's house, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Both Tori and Cat were knocked out, and I was happy about that.

It meant I would have some peace and quiet before morning.

Beck parked the car, and then he and Andre carried the girls up the stairs like my dad used to when we were little.

Andre put Tori in the chair next to Cat's desk, and Beck laid Cat on the bed.

The guys waved their goodbyes and let themselves out.

I got ready for bed and flopped down next to Cat.

Damn, she was out cold.

She hugged her stuffed pig close, mouth open like a little kid.

Sometimes she's so childish I forget she's even the age she is.

I turned out the light on the nightstand and rolled over.

Tomorrow was going to be a crazy day.

Hiding from Jade, looking through her laptop without getting caught; Jesus Christ its gonna be crazy.

The sad part: It wasn't even Thursday yet.

Tori's POV

I'm dreaming.

I know I'm dreaming.

Because I see Jade.

We just left her.

I know because I was there, in the car.

I was paying attention.

She's standing in front of me, mouth twisted into a sick grin.

She looks amused too.

She has a butcher knife in her hand.

Her grip tightens as she watches me: still smiling that creepy ass grin.

She points to me and chuckles darkly.

"You think this is all over because you have my laptop."

It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

She chuckles again.

I shuddered.

"Tori, Tori, Tori," she said wagging a finger. "You think you can just solve this whole thing cause you have it?"

She snorted. "Let's say you are able to crack open my laptop. What if you don't find anything? Then you could get in trouble. And then what? Your goody-goody reputation is ruined."

She cackles, almost doubling over.

I stare at her, not saying a word.

I look over at Cat and Trina sleeping, hoping that one of them would wake up.

But they don't.

I revert my attention back to Jade.

She sees me look, and follows my gaze.

She snorts again.

"You think they'll help you?" She said laughing. "They can't even help you steal a laptop!"

I stared blankly at her; but when she raises the knife, white hot fear rises in me.

She fiddled with it, smiling wickedly to herself.

"I could kill you if I wanted to." She stated, twisting the blade between her thumb and her index finger.

Her expression became serious.

"You always seem to have a lot to say but now you choose to be quiet." She chuckled again.

I didn't say a word.

She became annoyed.

She walked over to me and pushed the knife to my neck.

I didn't dare move.

She grinned wildly.

"Aw, why the sad boo-boo face?"

She laughed and slit my throat.

-Later…..-

"Tori!" I heard someone call.

"Tori! Oh God please wake up!" a second someone said shaking me.

"I think she's dead." I heard the second voice say.

It was Cat's.

"No she's not you idiot! She's having a nightmare!" I recognized the first one as Trina's.

My eyes shot open.

"Yay! She's alive! It's a miracle!" Cat cheered.

"She was never dead you retard!" Trina said rolling her eyes.

"Tor, you ok?" she asked me.

I rubbed my neck.

It really _was_ just a dream.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said hoarsely.

"You were dreaming about Jade?" Cat asked cocking her head.

"Yeah. Sorta. How'd you know?" I asked.

"You were like, screaming her name! You was all 'Jade no! Please don't kill me!' And then you started screaming." Trina explained. "The hell she do to you in your dream?"

I shuddered. "She slit my throat."

They both winced.

"Jesus." Trina breathed.

Cat skipped over to her computer monitor.

"That's odd. That want there before."

"What?" I asked.

"There's a note. It's for you." She said handing it to me.

"To Tori." I read. "Are you sure that was a dream? –J"

I jumped.

"Jade came in here last night?"

The two girls shook their heads.

We would have known." Trina said shrugging.

I thought about my dream.

"Jesus." I breathed.

This real wasn't over.

NO One's POV

Jade West ascended up the stairs to her bedroom with a hand full of snacks.

She passed her brother's and noticed something peculiar.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked pointing to the pink and black lacy bra mounted on his wall.

"Uh.." the young boy started.

But on reality he had no excuse. He couldn't tell her that he had gotten it from Tori.

So he tried to lie.

"I found it."

"Where?" The older girl inquired.

"In.. the girls locker room at school." He said rather quickly.

"Uh-huh." Jade said not believing a word of it.

"And you just brought it home from school?"

"Yup." He answered.

"Bullshit." She said shaking her head.

But she didn't want to press him anymore.

She continued on to her bedroom without another word.

Then, a strange thing popped into her head before she reached the door.

She's seem that bra before.

In a room, in her house.

A room that was occupied by a girl she knew very well, just a few days ago.

Something was up.

And Jade knew it.

**A/N: A ok! So this chapter is done! :D now go to the reviews and start a writing! :D**


	9. Paranoia All Around

**Whoa! I haven't seen this story in months! But it's baaaack! Get ready, cause here we go!  
><strong>  
>Tori's POV<p>

Today, I actually felt normal. Well, as normal as normal can be at Hollywood Arts. The day started off good too, I didn't have to see Cat's brother and I got to use the bathroom before everyone else. Yup. Perfectly perfect.

That is, until I saw Jade.

I was stacking my books in my locker and I saw her stride up to me, anger in her eyes. Uh-oh. "Vega!" She called. I shrugged. We got caught. It's all over. "Do you mind telling me why my snot nosed brother has your bra?" Whoa. She found out the wrong thing. Which is good, but I still had to explain that.

My mouth opens and closes a few times until I say, "He wanted it." Her face softens a little, so I guess that was a good enough answer for her. She scoffed. "He wanted it? There more to it than that!" Or not. I try to think light on my feet but what winds up coming out is, "He was getting bullied because he hadn't touched a girl yet so..." I trailed, giving her an idea of what happened. Just not the _right_ idea.

She took a moment to process this, and then a light bulb went off. She shrugs. "I guess that makes sense. Just don't send The Blonde Squad to do any reject jobs anymore." My brows furrow. This convo is getting weird. "I thought we were The Blonde Squad?" She snorts. "Yeah, but I meant it in an insulting way." Says the girl who played the blonde who shot herself with her own banana.

"Look, what are you doing tonight?" Whoa, where'd this come from? This is getting straight up weird. "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm taking you and Cat somewhere." Her, Cat, I and somewhere should not be in the same sentence. "Where's this somewhere?" I ask already knowing what she's gonna say. "You'll see." She kisses my cheek and sways off down the hallway. Yeah, really weird.

Trina's POV

Tori had left the care before me, and Cat had wandered off. Which was great because I needed some time to myself. But also not so great because I'm paranoid. Very. You may think it's silly but you try being cool after breaking into a crazy broads house. It's impossible! Although, I bet Tori's having a worse time then me, because she has to deal with Jade directly. I might as well suck it up and get to class. Because if you haven't noticed, Trina Vega is _not_ a wuss.

Tori's POV

Sikowitz's class came around, and I dreaded going to it. Jade was being strangely nice to me, and it was freaking me out. She's never this nice. To anyone. Not even Cat. And Cat's her best friend. She shared her lunch with me when I realized Trina too my lunch money because she 'forgot' hers, she saved me a seat at the table, and even volunteered to bring me to school tomorrow since Trina has a dentist appointment. All this stuff is swell and nice, but I wanna know why she's doing it. Maybe it's my guilty conscious getting to me, but I'm getting super paranoid. Something is definitely up.

As soon as I walk in the room I hear, "Tori! Come sit next to me!" I look around to see who said it and suck in my breath when I realize who it was. She's being way too nice. Now she wants me to sit next to her? It doesn't make any sense! When Jade's nice to you, you question it! She must be planning something… or she at least knows something. I slowly inch towards her and she literally yanks me down next to her, resting her hand on my thigh. Ok, I went from weirded out to officially creped out. "How's it going, Tor?" She just called me Tor. Only Trina and Andre call me Tor! What is going on?

"Okay… I guess." I answer, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiles so hard it look like it hurts. I cock my head and go "Uh..?" Until Sikowitz bursts through the door going, "Hello children!" I sigh in relief. Never have I ever been so glad for him to come in late. He twirls around and hums some weird song as he makes his way to the stage. "Why are you so happy?" Jade asks smiling. He stops and stares at her. "I should be asking you that myself. What happened to your gankyness in that which I used to enjoy?" She shrugs. "I just felt like I needed an attitude change." What. What. What. When does Jade _ever_ feel like she needs an 'attitude change'? Urgh! My head is spinning!

The whole class is staring at her now. "Uh... Okay... then." Sikowitz shrugs and then continues on with the lesson, leaving me glaring at Jade in bewilderment. The bell rings, and I find myself being dragged out by my wrist.

"Jade, dude, where are we going?" I ask. The nicey nice façade had been stomped to death, and in its place was the Jade I knew and sort of loved. "Vega, ask me that one more time, and I will drive you out into the desert, bury you alive, and leave you there for 3 days so that the vultures can get to you." My nose wrinkled. Graphic. We get to the parking lot and find Cat sitting in the passenger's seat of Jade's black Mustang dozed off with her feet on the dashboard. I thought she was just sitting there, until Jade slammed the driver side door so hard she jolted awake and hit her head on the roof, knocking her Ray-Bans off.

"Why are you so forceful with everything?" Cat whined, rubbing her head. "Because I can be, Kitty Cat." She responded to her, but was really looking at me through the rear view mirror. Eep. Something aint right here. Cat eventually goes back to sleep, and against my better judgment I doze off too.

When we get wherever we were going, Jade finds the gentlest way to wake us up. Not. She puts the radio on one of those metal stations and turns the volume up all the way. Cat hits her head again, and my heart nearly leaps out of my chest. "Stop doing that!" we say at the same time. Jade just rolls her eyes and gets out, telling us to do the same.

Seeing how the both of us were still groggy, we had no idea where we were. All we knew was that Jade brought us here. Until I hear that familiar dinging sound and roar of a certain mechanical bunny.

"You brought us to The Gorilla Club?" I demand my eyes wide. "Yurp." Jade says, and begins signing the waver so that we won't sue the place if we end up dead. Beck's words not mines. She hands me and Cat one. I stare at it like it was a diseased rat. "I'm not signing this!" I say in protest, crossing my arms. Cat happily does as she's told, and hands the guy her papers. "Bunny!" She screams running towards the fire breathing beast.

I narrow my eyes, and stare down Jade. She must have the same idea, because she's staring me down too. "You're doing this weightier you like it or not." She told me, getting in my face. I grinned smugly. "Not." She growls and signs the papers for me, filling in information I didn't even know she knew. She thrusts the forms into the guys arm and pushes me towards The Balls of Pain. Somehow, I knew I wasn't going to survive this time.

**A/N: So..? How was that? I kinda had to get back into the groove of this story but I think I did pretty good. Tell me what you think! :D**


	10. Crunch Time Has Just Begun!

**Hello valued readers! If you're reading this, thank you and please continue! If you're not, well, who cares! This chapter's a wee bit short because I've been busy this week, but I hope you enjoy what I put together! :D**

Jade's POV

People tend to think I'm stupid. Yeah, I know it seems like something Cat would say. But people really do believe I'm stupid. You wanna know why? Because Vega really believes I wouldn't notice that my laptop was missing. She still thinks I'm oblivious, which I think is hilarious. Yeah, I left her that note. And yeah, I knew about the bra thing before she opened her God forsaken mouth.

I made Jaden squeal. So now I'm going to make her life a living hell. Sure I still like her and all, but she deserves some type of punishment. She did violate my trust after all. So I put up this whole nice act so that she could let her guard down and let me take her somewhere.

That's how we ended up here, in this filthy disgusting excuse of a club. I want to see her get hurt. Call me a masochist if you will, but it's true. The funny thing is, Vega's no idiot either. Ironic huh? How she would think I was so detached that I wouldn't notice my laptop gone, and yet be as paranoid as to why I brought her here. I could see it in her face the minute we walked in.

Cat just tagged along because she wanted to ride that stupid bunny again. I couldn't blame her, that thing actually looks fun. Right now though, the fun for me was seeing Vega fall flat on her face.

"What's the matter, Vega? Chicken?" I ask, taunting her. She scowls and rolls up her cardigan sleeves. "No," She gruffly responds. "I just don't want to do this again." I smirk. Of course not. She had to give up a role she auditioned for because of this place. Who knows what will happen to her this time?

"I wish Beck was here so that he could give me a pep talk." she sighs. I roll my eyes. Of course she would. He's the one who helped her out the first time I brought her into this mess.

She rolls her neck and takes some deep breaths. Before I could even ask her what she was doing, she jumps up on to the platform and gets ready to run though the balls.

Tori's POV

What am I doing? What am I doing? _What am I doing? _I can't do this again, I'll get killed! Or even worse! I don't know what's worse than death though. Ugh. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, because of Jade! Everything is because of Jade! Well, not really, but still! I might as well suck it up and run through there! I mean of Cat can do it, so can I!

Jade's POV

I watched as Vega tried to walk across timidly avoiding the balls as she went. She managed to get the first two rings, and get safely across. I watched her intently, waiting for her to slip up.

I soon got my wish, because she was half way across with the final ring when one of the balls hit her, knocking her off the platform and on to the floor. I smirked as she huffed and dusted herself off. She saw my smug look and glared at me.

"See what happened? I almost died!" She exasperates. I snort, "Oh please. You fell on your ass how is that almost dying?" The glare intensifies. She gets up and clenched her fists as if she was fighting the urge to hit me. Instead, she takes a deep breath for the umpteenth time and strides over to the gorilla.

Oh God, she's going to kill herself. I contemplate weather to stop her or not, and grab her wrist.

Tori's POV

I almost had the guts to shake Jade's grip and go face that stupid chimp again. But something in her eyes told me that my fall was enough, and that I didn't need to go get my arms broken again.

I sigh, and go find Cat without saying a word to her. She didn't stop me either.

Jade's POV

Something tells me I took this too far. You can call me Catherine Obvious if you want to. Hell, you can call me a lot of things. But I knew I shouldn't have done that. And now she's probably mad at me.

Vega returns with Cat 20 minutes later, mumbling something about Cat not wanting to leave the bunny. To which Cat responded, "Bunny!"

Not a word was said as I dropped both girls home. Cat got out first, so that just left me and Tori. And boy was it awkward. I was relieved and sad when she got out of the car without a word, mumbling a quick "Thanks." I nod in response, and drive off.

Tori's POV

Well, that couldn't have gone worse. And to think I was actually letting my guard down. I get to Cats room to get ready for bed and find Trina on the phone with someone.

"Yes!" She yelled into it.

"No, Tori's with me!" She responded to whatever the person on the other line had said.

Is she talking to Mom and Dad?

"Mom, please!"

Well that answered my question.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell her." Trina says, and then hangs up.

Whoa, what was all that about? "What happened, Trina?" I ask as she slumps down frustrated on Cat's bed. She looks up at me and shakes her head. Her hands are trembling, and she looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown. She begins stuttering and tries to tell me what just happened. "Spit it out woman!" I tell her. She gulps and then says, "Mom and Dad are coming back early.

Whoa, what?

"No! We had four more weeks! Dude how are we going to explain about the house? Did you even call the insurance people yet?" I panic, my chest heaving. Trina shakes her head and I collapse on the floor. This is bad; this is really, really bad.

I cautiously glance back up at Trina, about to ask a question I knew I wasn't going to like the answer to.

"How long do we have?"

She gulps again.

"Two weeks."

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Aha! Just wanted to add on another quick chapter! I promise the next one will be longer, and betterer. Better? Betterer? Is betterer a word? Lol anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm gonna go to bed now so peace! :D**


	11. The End Is Near

**Welcome to the final chapter of into the inferno! Yes I found it was high time I end this story before I finished any of the others! It was fun working on this one, and i'm glad you guys liked it too. Thanks for the support! Whoop! Leggo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

We need a plan. A good plan. A get rich and build the house over before our parents come home plan. Two weeks Jesus that's not even enough time to lay down the foundation.

Even if I got Andre, Beck even Robbie to help out, it still wouldn't be enough. I watched as Trina paced Cat's new room at her grandmother's house with the most worried expression on her face that I had ever seen.

What are we going to do?

Cat thought for a moment. Then, "Car wash!"

Trina's face twisted. "A car wash? Cat you know that's not gonna make-"

"That's a great idea!" I say, cutting Trina off. We could do that, and a bake sale at the same time! It'll be perfect! The house may even be done before Mom and dad get back! I just had to call up everyone else and see if they would help!

Trina gives me her famous are you on crack look but I just smile. This will be so awesome!

Later on that day after Cat had made some much needed posters, Trina and I stepped out in our bikinis with buckets in toe. Now I know, that's bad, the whole sex sells thing, but if we're gonna make enough money to

build the house we need all the money we can get!

The car wash was taking place in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. Cat had made sure to get the word out and advertise it as best as she could. I had to hand it to her. Girl could really bring in a crowd.

Cars and cars were lined up just to see us. I don't even think some of the guys were there to even get their car washed. Trina frowned, but I cheesed right at her. She shouldn't be the one sulking. She's the one who got us into this mess. "I thought you liked the idea of boys gawking at you." I teased as a heared a few guys whistle in our direction.

"Not like this!" She whined.

Wow. Trina actually values herself. Go figure. I finish my side of the Jeep we had been working on and looked up in time to see a familiar black mustang roll in. Jade steps out in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She twirled her car keys on her fingers and smirked. Even with her solid black Ray-Bans covering her face I could tell she was up to something.

She closed her door and walked towards us. "Morning, girls." She greeted. I ignored her staring at a dent in the Subaru we had been washing. Trina rolled her eyes and I ignored her. I wasn't about to give her my attention. She was going to have to earn it.

"So I was cleaning out my bag," Jade started, "When I just just so happened to come across this check for five thousand dollars." She finished, holding up the small piece of paper. My eyes widened. Five thousand dollars did sound like a good start. We had to have at least eight hundred right now but five thousand would be really nice.

"W-Where did you get that much money?!" I asked, throwing water on the car before signaling Cat to get the driver.

She laughed. "Just a little place I like to call my bank account. Being rich has it's perks." She winked at me and against my will I blushed.

Dang it, Tori! Keep it together! You cannot let her win!

"What's the catch?" I snoop. I knew she was up to something.

"No catch." She responded.

Lies! With Jade West there is always a catch! She must have seen the look of disbelief on my face because the next thing she said was, "Look, I'm trying to be nice. At least give me a chance."

I raise my eyebrow but sighed. It was worth a shot right? I take the check from her and shove it down my bikini top.

Jade smirked. Oh god I know that smirk. Don't tell me- "Great I'll pick you up at eight."

Goddammit! I knew there was a catch!

"Whoa what?!" I whine, flailing my arms.

"You're going on a date with me, or I'm taking the check back." She explained dryly. She wasn't serious, was she?! She smiles at me expectantly. Like she knows I'm gonna give in. Which I do.

I bang my head against the window of the car in front of me. "Fine. Where are you taking me?"

She pats my bare stomach. "It's a surprise." No more fucking surprises! No mas!

I remove her hand before mumbling "No toque nada." She raises a brow but doesn't say anything.

"Since when are you fluent in Spanish?" She asks.

I roll my eyes. "I'm half latina. It kind of comes with the package, Jade."

She nods. "You should speak it more often. It makes you more attractive." She slaps my butt before laughing at my surprised expression. "Make sure to make it shine real nice!" She called back to me as she went to go talk to Andre and Beck.

Sometimes that girl infuriates me.

**Jade's POV**

If I was into that sort of thing, I would do an evil laugh right now. Yeah I still felt bad for Vega, but nothing was better than seeing the look on her face when I told her what she had to do to get the check. I knew she was going to agree with it anyway. She's just that easy.

But, I give credit where credit is due. She held out for much longer than I expected her to. Plus she knew I was up to something. At least she's getting smart.

I like watching her squirm. It never gets old. But I guess since I have to be a gentleman, or whatever, tonight, I guess I can tone it down.

A little.

**Tori's POV**

Jade. Jade. Jade.

That's the only thing going though my mind right now. Stupid, sexy, Jade. With her huge breasts and her awesome butt. Why does she have to be so manipulative?! Oh yeah, because she's Jade!

I sigh in frustration and slide down the car I had just finished washing. It was the last car of the day. I was exhausted. My fingers smelled like soap, they were all shriveled up, and I needed a shower.

Cat and Trina walked up to me beaming like idiots. "What?!" I whined, looking up.

Trina shoved a huge wad of money in my face. "Guess how much we made?!"

I sighed. "I don't know...three hundred?"

Their smiles grew even bigger. "Try three thousand!"

I gasped. "Shut up!"

"No, true chiz! Look at all this!" Cat giggled counting out the tens, twenties, fifties and fives.

Combined with Jade's five, we had eight thousand dollars! Sweet!

"Did you call the insurance people?" I ask. Eight thousand dollars wasn't enough to get us out of this mess.

"Yerp. And they said they'll send the people to inspect and start building tomorrow!" Trina said.

"Oh and remember your Nana's necklace?" Cat asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Turns out it was insured for like, eighty thousand dollars!" Trina shrieked with excitement.

I almost fell out. Eighty thousand dollars? Whoo! Thank you Nana! "This is perfect! The house will be back up in no time!" I shout, suddenly not tired any more. I looked at my watch before deflating again. It was almost seven. I had to go on my date with Jade at eight. I groaned.

Stupid Jade!

**Jade's POV**

Vega wasn't some chick I really liked so why was i even dressing up? I had showered again, even though i had took one this morning, and I had put on this dress shirt and vest that made me look like a female mobster. Not that I was complaining. The shirt was buttoned all the way up except for the first three buttons, which showed off my breasts nicely paired with the black vest. Sighing, I looked at my watch to see it was seven thirty. Which meant I had thirty minutes until I had to get Vega.

Jaden peeked his head in the door. "Where the heck are you going dressed like that?" He asked, a game controller in his hand and a pretzel stick hanging out his mouth.

"I'm going on a date with Vega." I told him. The little brat didn't deserve to know but I told him anyway since I knew he was going to snoop around till he found out.

He nearly choked on it. "What?! Seriously?!"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Jaden. Seriously."

"But I thought-"

"I know what you thought!" I cut him off. "But I'm doing her a favor so if you'll excuse me, I have me a Vega to pick up." I said, grabbing my keys off my dresser and pushing past him.

He follows me to the edge of the stairs and stops to watch me bound down them two at a time. "I hope you get lucky!" He shouts after me.

"Shut up!" I say before slamming the door shut.

**Tori's POV**

Getting out the shower, I sighed before heading to Cat's closet to find something to wear since we shared one now. I looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty. I still had enough time to get dressed and put on some make up before she got here. That didn't make me anymore excited about it though.

I settled on a nice pair of jeans, a designer top mom had gotten me for my birthday, and a brown leather jacket with my signature brown boots. I wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway. I just dressed how I would normally dress for school.

After I had dried off and put on my outfit, I sat down at the vanity to do my make up. Nothing too drastic though, just some blush, lip gloss and mascara. Again, I was treating this like as if I was going to school. That's what I normally how much I wear in school.

After finishing that I finished curling my hair before heading downstairs. Trina was on the couch watching some stupid reality show, and she looked up to see me.

"Oh? Why are you all dolled up?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"Because in order to keep that five thousand we have, I need to go on a date with Jade." I deadpanned. It hasn't even happened yet and I already think I'm gonna die. But, can you blame me?

She snorted with laughter. "Well, have fun. Make sure you don't get murdered." She laughed again before taking a bite out of the pickle in her hand.

I can't believe she said that! What kind of sister is she?!

"Puta!" I said, stomping my foot.

"Hey, hey, no need to curse at me in Spanish! Just, look, if going somewhere with Jade makes you that uncomfortable, why don't you just cancel?" She asks.

"No!" I groaned. "She'll be here any minute! And, if I cancel she'll take the five grand back! We need that to re-build the house before mom and dad get back!"

Trina shrugged. "Not my problem."

I growled as the doorbell rang. I knew who it was and that made me even angrier. I swung the door open and what I saw made me stop in my tracks. "Dios mio." I mumbled.

Jade smirked. "I take it you like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cállate la boca. I was just surprised that you came so early."

"Oh? So why are you blushing?" Trina asks.

Oh she is so gonna get it when I come back!

"Because... you know... I put makeup on. It's the makeup." Wow that was a really bad lie. Even for me.

"Then that must be a lot of makeup, Vega." Jade teased as she pinched my cheeks.

My face was redder than a ripe tomato at this point. "Can we go now?!" I demand, smacking her hand away.

She grins, but shrugs, turning on her heel to walk out the door. I follow after her, trying to regain the dignity I just lost.

**Jade's POV**

Vega got into the car silently, her body shying away as much as possible from me. I sigh. "Okay, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. Happy?"

She looks over at me, her face full of curiosity and happiness. "Really? You're sorry?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't push it, Vega." I responded, turning the car on.

"Where are we going anyway?" Vega asks, facing me now.

"It's a surprise." I repeat.

I could see even in the dim light of the streetlights that she was frowning. Of course, I don't blame her. The last time I said that she ended up on her ass. "Don't worry, it's not the Gorilla Club or anything like that."

She relaxed a little, but I could still see she was nervous. Whatever. If she wants to be like that then that's fine. We pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and I heard her sigh.

I rolled my eyes again as I parked the car and got out, opening her door for her. She blushed for like the hundredth time tonight before muttering an embarrassed 'thank you.'

I asked her what she wanted to see and she said something about some stupid romantic comedy. Now, being the horror fanatic I am, you could see why I withheld my enthusiasm. I don't like the sappy movie were the stupid guy gets the stupid girl or the other way around. They're all the same to me, which makes me hate those types of movies even more.

But...since I'm here with Vega and we're on a date, I decided to be a gentleman, er, woman for once. I let her pick. The ticket worker hands us our tickets and we walk inside.

I wanted to sit as far back as possible, she wanted to sit in the front. I wasn't about to give her another freebie so I pulled her into the row all the way in the back.

"Seriously?" She whispered as the previews played.

"It's bad enough you're having me watch this sappy crap, Vega. I'm not going to be sitting in the middle of it!" I whispered back.

She folded her arms and a cute pout crossed her lips.

I had to fight myself from kissing her right then and there. Stupid hormones.

The movie starts and she leans into me. I blush but quickly cover it up with a grunt.

About an hour in I'm ready to kill myself. The guy who the girl is supposed to be in love with, is a ghost. But the girl doesn't know it.

Like, how cliche can you get?

But I grit my teeth. I'm here for Vega. I don't know why. I could just easily leave and not give her the money. Nothing says I have to. But with the way I've been treating her, I feel like I owed her one night where she didn't end up yelling "Jade!" in a warning or exasperated tone. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing that.

Vega being a little frazzled and annoyed is always an amusing thing to watch.

Thirty minutes later and the torture is over. It ends with the dumb chick falling in love with some other loser. Of course. I let out a relieved sigh as the cool night air hit my face after stepping out of the theater.

"So? What did you think?" Vega asks, smiling.

She really wanted to know? She really wanted to know what I thought about that absolutely stupid, completely overrated, painfully cliched, totally made for dumb bottle blonde bim-

"It was, okay, I guess." I answer as we get in our respective sides of the car. I turn it on and begin to back up when she says,

"You don't have to lie, Jade. I know you hated it."

"Really? Was it that apparent on my face?" I snarked back.

"At least you didn't tear it apart like you do with every movie." She adds, putting her head in her hand as she stared at the passing street lights illuminating the outside world behind the passenger side window.

"As an aspiring screenwriter I have to note down what is wrong in a movie and make sure not to make the same bumbling mistakes." I answer, turning down the street.

"I suppose so. But, what's so bad about romantic movies? You seem to be a romantic girl yourself." She says, turning to me with a smile.

"I am not hateful of romantic movies, Vega, I'm hateful of how low key and incredibly inaccurate they are." I responded.

She looks at me for a while before nodding and turning back to her previous position. "Have you ever been in love?" She asks. I barely catch the question because of how low her voice was when she said it, but I hear it. And my brows furrow.

"Yes? With Beck." I say, slightly confused.

"No, I meant real love. Not some high school sweetheart kind of love, but the love where you feel like you could slip into forever with that person and not care about what happens next." Vega explained.

My mouth gapes a little. Since when did she become so deep?

"Well, no." I answered.

"I have." She sighs.

We stop at a stop sign and I look at her. I'm hesitant to ask the question, but I do it anyway. "Really? With who?"

She doesn't respond. I take that as her way of telling me she doesn't want to tell me. I shrug. Fine. It's not like I really care. I was just being curious.

After a few minutes she decided to break the silence. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"Somewhere special." I responded, as we pulled up into the parking lot. It was an old park my dad used to take me to before things got..complicated. I always liked coming here, it was the one place I could just be free and not have to be so guarded all the time. Plus, it's where I met Beck.

We get out and her eyes scan the area in front of us. "Why are we at a park?"

"Just, come on." I grumble, grabbing her hand. Surprisingly she doesn't pull away. Good, she's making this easier. We walked over to a swing set and I sit on my favorite seat as she sits next to me. I look up, and smiled. The stars were shining just like how they always did. That was another reason why I liked coming here, you could see the stars really clear, and there was rarely anyone around to disturb you. No one came to the park at night. So we were completely alone.

She began to swing absentmindedly, humming some song she probably heard on the radio. The melody gets louder, and soon she's singing it completely out loud. It's a Miley Cyrus song, the new one, something about a wrecking ball or whatever.

I don't really care much for it since it is, a pop song, but when Vega sings it, I can't help but harmonize with her. We sit there, singing softly, listening to the way our voices mesh together in a melody of chords. I liked it. Maybe at the next Full Moon Jam we could cover it.

After we finish the song, she stares at me. I will myself to look back at her, and she smiles. I give her a half smirk. "Not bad, Vega. I gotta admit. You've got some pipes on you."

She blushes a little, and laughs. "Well, I'm not as good as you. Sometimes I think you could steal my dream of becoming a singer away. The way your voice is so...seductive. It's chilling. Now I know what Andre was talking about."

I give her a confused look.

She gasps. "Damn it! Idiota! I wasn't supposed to say anything about that!"

"About what?" I ask.

"Remember when Andre wanted you to sing the vocals on his song?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you made him all...wonky."

My eyebrows raised. I made Andre Harris wonky? "He had a crush on me? Is that why he was acting so weird the whole week?" I asked, thinking back.

She nodded. "365 Days isn't about his dog. It's about you."

"I figured as much." I said. I wonder if he still liked me.

"Hey, um, Jade?" Tori asked after while, leaning closer to me. She looked nervous, and her cheeks were red.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"D-Dont kill me."

"Wha-"

Before I could even finish her lips were against mine. I couldn't do anything but kiss her back and boy was I glad to. She got off her swing and came to mine, straddling me. We kissed for a while, and when her lips were swollen and she was gasping for air, I broke it, smiling.

She blushed. "So? Do I get to live?" she asks.

I snort. "Yeah, you get to live. You can keep the money too."

Vega gets off me and does one of her really uncoordinated happy dances. I sigh. She has way too much energy for me.

**Tori's POV**

Whoo! I kissed her! I kissed Jade! Again! I don't know why, but I did! And it was awesome! I'm still replaying it in my head after walking through the door of Cat's house to be greeted by her and Trina.

"So? How did it go?" Cat asked.

"Yeah! Did she pull a knife on you?" Trina asked.

"No, it went great!" I beamed. "I kissed her!"

They gasped.

"You kissed her?!" Trina asked.

"Yurp." I answered, throwing myself down on the couch.

"That's awesome!" Cat said.

"No it's not! That's not what I expected!" Trina whined.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you expect?"

"To find you lying dead in a ditch somewhere!"

Wow, harsh. I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"You're the one who was complaining about how she would kill you! And look at the freaking one eighty you did!" Trina said defensively.

True. She did have a point. When we left I wanted nothing more than to not go anywhere with Jade. And now, here I was, daydreaming about Jade and hoping to kiss her again. Not that I didn't do that before.

I guess someone could say I fell in love with her. Again.

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I walked into the house the little turd came to the foot of the steps asking me a bunch of stupid questions. "Didja kiss her? Didja? Didja bang her in the car?!"

"Jaden, I swear to god if you don't get out my face I'm going to punch you in yours!" I shouted.

He backed off, but smirked. "You kissed Tori!"

What? How did he know that?! "How did you-"

"You've got lipgloss smeared all over your lips."

I reach up and touch my lips. Sure enough, there was stupid pink gloss all over them. Dammit, Tori!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the end. but not actually. there is going to be an epilogue. i just wanted to post this because this was way way way way wayyyyyy over due. Ive been busy, (mostly lazy) but busy, and yeah. I finally sat myself down to finish this. So yeah, i hope you guys enjoyed this and the epilogue will be up either tomorrow or monday. I PROMISE! Peace! :D**


End file.
